Sapphire of Atlantis
by TheItGurl
Summary: A new hero is created right in front of Aqualad's eyes.She has the beauty and power of a goddess...but how and what is her purpose? Could it be the prophecy is fulfilled? M just in case.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, the whole Teen Titans dilemma is messed up… What I mean is, in the future of teen titans, Aqualad is supposed to be Garth/Tempest and marry Dolphin and have a kid…but there's no Dolphin character in Teen Titans. And another thing is, there is no Mas y Menos, or Superboy, or Aquagirl, or so many other characters! Therefore, I had no idea what to base my writing on, so I winged it. Lol! I do not own Teen Titans so I could not be heard about this issue…the issue if the future of the characters is based on the Justice League and other stuff. I mean, Speedy is a side-kick if the Emerald Archer but we never hear of him either. So being utterly confused, I made up a character and wrote this story because there are no stories with Aqualad in them. Now if they change all this and Aqualad meets some girl and Raven changes her name like it said on this one website thingy…than ignore my story so it doesn't confuse. In fact, all this had confused me enough so…yeah, I am typing nonsense right now. Now one question I have started to ask…please answer in a review…should there be lemon, lemon scented, or nothing? Please reply! Thank you for listening to me ramble on.

TheItGirl

(P.S.-I wrote this story because nobody is interested in my other one. Hehe! This one will be better, I assure you. Not so much fighting but humor, and everybody loves a good laugh. Hmm…I really don' know what my other story was a dump. Maybe a sucky summary was the problem.)


	2. The Currents

Titans East was fixing up the tower, as usual on one sunny afternoon. Speedy has destroyed half of the flooring by dropping one of his exploding arrows in his room…again. Bumblebee was fussing on about how she told him so many times to be more careful, while Mas y Menos were running around and laughing at the scene. Aqualad was losing patience with his team members very quickly and decided to try and break up the argument. "Okay, okay! Speedy, Bumblebee did tell you to be more careful and Bumblebee, this is the third time he's done it and I'm sure he's sorry. Let's just let it go for now, okay?" he tried. They all looked at him with glares on their faces. Aqualad shrunk down into his shoulders; maybe he should have stayed out of this one. But then they all continued to argue again.

"Ugh, maybe if there was another girl here you all would understand! I was in the middle of brushing my hair! I have to brush it at least three a day for it to stay in perfect condition!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Your hair never looked that good in the first place, Bee!" Speedy replied.

"Humph! Well for a guy you sure like to primp like a girl!" Bumblebee threw back. Mas y Menos broke out into a fit or laughter.

"But he's not as bad as you!" Aqualad pointed out. "You spend all day on your makeup and everything!"

"You see, this is why you guys don't have a girlfriend!" Bumblebee retorted. "You're single now and you'll always be single!" and with that she turned and flew into her room and slammed the door!

"I can't stand her!" Speedy growled. "She's just like you Aqualad."

"Me!" Aqualad was offended, "You brush your hair at least four times more than the both of us put together!"

"Go talk to you fish or something!"

"Maybe I will!" he yelled back. Mas y Menos said something in Spanish and laughed. Aqualad bent down and yelled in their faces, "SHUT UP!" and they back away and sped off into their room.

"I'm not fixing this right now!" Speedy told Aqualad and then walked into his room and slammed the door. Aqualad looked down at the giant hole and sighed. He knew Tramm would be able to help fix it and decided to go pay his old friend a visit.

He walked to the shoreline and dove right in. The water was his usual home and it was very refreshing to be back where he belonged. It would be a good swim back to Atlantis but he was a fast swimmer so it wouldn't take too long. As he went he spotted his old fish friends and stopped to talk to them. They spoke of the usual, until one of the dolphins spoke of an unusual current that has been haunting the waters for some time now. He said to Aqualad that the current didn't seem earthly or even possible to run against the water line, and most of the fish tried to stay away from it. Aqualad asked him, using telepathy, where it was. The dolphin replied that it was within a mile of Aqualad's old home. Intrigued, Aqualad made a mental note to check it out after he spoke to Tramm. It could be some plan of Trident's to rule over Atlantis again.

Hours of swimming among his familiar surroundings calmed him, and made him forget about all that had happened back at the East Tower. His friends never understood him. He was from the ocean, yet they still ate fish…especially Speedy. It seemed like Speedy did it on purpose just to upset him. Bumblebee didn't really seem to are unless it messed up what she had planned. They couldn't really call themselves a team because they never worked together. But they could certainly call themselves rivals because all they did was bicker and fight. However it didn't bother him, he was used to working alone. Nobody cared as much as he did for the sea and the animals living in it.

Upon his arrival, he was welcomed by Tramm. Tramm ran over and hugged Aqualad by his legs. "It's good to see you too, buddy." Aqualad answered, "How have you been without me?" and the fish creature made some of his usual noises and made gestures to answer. "Really now? Anything new?" and then Tramm nodded and the he jumped back and began to talk about the change in the water currents. It sounded serious. "Okay, well, I'm going to go check it out. Think you could pay the titans a visit and repair the floor for me?" and Tramm nodded. "Great, I'll see you later." And then he jumped back into the water pit and swam out.

He swam to the exact spot where Tramm told him the currents met, and on his way there he saw surprising signs. Fish and other sea creatures hurried off in the other direction, scared out of their minds! "Wait, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked them as they hurried by. _The currents! The currents! _ And they didn't even bother to swim around him, knocking him over or back as he tried to push his way through. When the traffic cleared, he looked around him and saw almost nothing. It looked like a barren wasteland! There was no life, just sand and jagged rocks all over the place. And the closer he got to his destination the less sea weed grew until there weren't even any seedlings daring to break the surface of the sand. It was as if everything scattered in fear.

Looking ahead, he was shocked to see four different currents, crossing over one another. The currents looked like streets that met at an intersection, but all four were coming from different directions, North, South East and West. Aqualad looked on in awe, he had never seen something so odd. He went to get closer, but stopped when the water currents swarmed into a giant ball! The ball hovered in place and grew bigger than him. He stared at it with his mouth gaped open. It didn't make any sense! What kind of magic was this? Things just continued to get weirder as blue and white lights twinkled from within the water ball. "What's going on?"


	3. The Creation

Aqualad backed up as the lights grew brighter and the water ball began to swarm faster! The lights gathered into a diamond shape and seemed to compress into a single diamond. And then it formed a gem! It looked like a sapphire, and then just as Aqualad was about to swim over and touch it, the water ball grew bigger and a figure appeared in it! He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "I'm dreaming! I must be dreaming!" he told himself. But the phenomenon continued. The figure took the shape of a human, a girl. The shadows molded curves and a long slender fin. Then hair appeared; it was long and wavy. Things stayed like that for a little while longer, until the water ball burst! The strong wave sent Aqualad swirling back, but he gained his place and watched as the single figure appeared in front of him, real! It was a mermaid!

It was a beautiful mermaid! The mermaid had a long, purple fin, and tan skin. Covering its upper body was a sea blue swathe that wrapped around the bust and the back like a tube tank. The hair was a light, powder blue with purple streaks, and around its head was a purple headband that held the sapphire that Aqualad has seen just in between her blue eyebrows. And under her eyes, crystals were aligned. There were two navy blue bracelets on her left wrist and then a navy blue band on both upper arms. It was an amazing sight! Right in front of his eyes…a mermaid was born! But they weren't normally born that way…so what was it?

Whatever it was sank down faster, and Aqualad, out of pure instinct, rushed forward and caught her. He knelt down on the sand and let the mermaid rest in his arms. She was even more beautiful up close, and his heart sped up. Who was she, and how did she suddenly come to be? Before he could think of anything else to ponder, her eyes opened slowly and looked up at him. They were a dazzling blue and twinkled up into his. He didn't know what to say, but the mermaid spoke first. "Atlantean," she said, and she had a pretty voice. Aqualad let her go and he backed up. The mermaid stood up and faced him, "Do not be alarmed."

"Who…who are you?" Aqualad asked. The mermaid smiled.

"I am Sapphire." She spoke. Of course, it made perfect sense. The sapphire from before was like her insignia.

"I'm Aqualad, son of Tempest and Dolphin." He introduced himself like he would at Atlantis. The son of Tempest; anybody would have known exactly who that was.

"It is an honor to meet the son of a hero." The mermaid said. Aqualad was surprised, how did she know? "Forgive me, I did not know he had a son." She finished.

"Not many people did." And then there was silence. He was still in shock. "I didn't know mermaids existed." The mermaid laughed and came closer to him.

"Oh, I am no mermaid." She spoke. It didn't make any sense.

"But, you have the fin and everything." He pointed out.

"This is only my water form. I look like you when I am on land." She told him. Aqualad's eyes went big.

"Than, what are you?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." She replied with a shrug.

"Don't you remember anything…like parents?" she touched her lip.

"I'm drawing a blank…" she said, "I have no parents. All I know is I was just born in front of you."

"But, you're not a baby."

"Imagine that." Was all she said.

"This is…" and then he went closer to her, "Amazing! That's what the currents were doing. They created you. And now…you're here. In front of me…living and breathing…and…you have no clue who you are." The girl shook her head.

"What's so amazing about it?" she asked. She sounded like a normal teenager now that she was getting used to his presence.

"No…I just thought that…Trident," he started, and the girl spun around and held out one hand, and from it a ball of white energy grew!

"WHERE?" she looked around.

"Huh…no, Trident isn't here. I just thought he created you." And then she turned and looked at him, and then energy ball went away. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh goodness! No!" and she laughed. "I'm a mere ally. My place is against Trident and his army." And then there was more silence, "Hey, that's one thing I remember!" she said with a smile and clapped her hands.

"Huh?" Aqualad was confused.

"Trident is my enemy. And you're an Atlantean…that's all I know." And she looked away and bit her lip.

"Nothing else?"

"Nope, drawing a blank again." She said and smiled.

"Well, maybe some food will job your memory." Aqualad offered. "Why don't you come back with me to Titans Tower?"

"Titans Tower?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Don't you live in Atlantis?" she asked.

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"Long story…to make it short, I'm a teen titan now."

"What's that?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Come with me, I'll show you." And he swam off with her following close behind. "So, what do you look like on land?"


	4. Meet Sapphire

Aqualad had taken Sapphire back to the Titans East Tower with him. Turned out that when she reached close to land she had the ability to split her fin and turn them into long, slender legs. Not only that but her hair turned a dark brown and the purple streaks turned to the usual light blue from before. She looked very pretty on land, almost more pretty than when she was underwater. She seemed to magically form a loincloth skirt that matched her wrap top when her legs formed. Aqualad introduced her to the rest of the team when they walked in.

"So…" Speedy started, "She just formed in front of you."

"Yeah, it was amazing! Have you ever heard of anything so cool?" Aqualad gushed. Bumblebee looked at her and shook her hand.

"Welcome to the titans' east tower."

"Thank you." She said. "You guys got any food, I'm kind of hungry?" Sapphire asked as she blushed.

"Do we ever, Speedy eats a grocery store everyday." Bumblebee teased.

"Great, well, what do you have?" Sapphire inquired and she followed everyone over to the kitchen.

"There's hotdog sandwiches on the counter." Bumblebee pointed out.

"Eww, don't eat those, Sapphire." Speedy said. "They're gross. She makes them whenever she doesn't feel like cooking."

"So I burnt them a bit, no big deal!" Bumblebee fussed with Speedy. They were about to start fighting again when they looked over and saw Sapphire wolfing down two hotdog sandwiches at the same time! They looked in awe as she took one bite after another. "I guess being magically created really makes you hungry."

"Well she had started from scratch, so that must take up a lot of energy." Aqualad offered. "I still think it's amazing. How did it happen?"

"Maybe you should look up some stuff about Atlantis and see what you can find about magical mermaid-slash-human-people." Speedy stated. They all looked at him funny. "What? You know Mas y Menos couldn't think of anything better."

"We can't even understand what they're saying…so how would what they say help?"

"Where are they, anyway?" Bumblebee asked. Just then, a flash came in and took a seat on the stool next to Sapphire. It appeared to be Mas y Menos. One sat on either side of her and just watched as she went on munching down every bite.

"Hola, bonito chica!" they both said at the same time. Sapphire just looked at them both and grabbed her fourth hotdog sandwich.

"Who-are-they?" she asked in between bites.

"Sapphire that is Mas y Menos. They have super agility when they are touching." Aqualad explained. She just looked at them again.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"We never know." Bumblebee stated. Sapphire grabbed a nearby pitcher of water and drank out of it, and everybody gasped.

"Santo vaca!" Mas said in awe.

"Ella yo un cerdo!" Menos finished. Sapphire burped loudly and smiled as she covered her mouth in a feminine matter.

"Excuse me." She said while blushing. Then she yawned.

"Are you tired?" Aqualad asked.

"A little." She said and she stretched. "But before I go to sleep, I would like to get to know all of you." She stated. They all sat down in front of her and smiled.

"Well, my name is Bumblebee, and I was schooled in H.I.V.E academy, which has been dubbed a school for villains but don't let it fool you, I'm a good guy…er, girl." She said and she smiled. "I use B stingers when I fight."

"My name is Speedy and I'm the best teen titan there is!" he said, and Bee hit him. "Ouch!"

"He's a show off!" Bee stated. Sapphire giggled.

"I'm an archer." Speedy told Sapphire. "Mas y Menos only speak Spanish and we never understand a word they're saying. And Aqualad is an Atlantean."

"I know." Sapphire said while smiling at Aqualad. Then she frowned. "Humans know about Atlantis?" she asked.

"Only some and they are the good guys." Aqualad said. Sapphire nodded.

"Human? What are you then?" Speedy asked, rather rudely. Aqualad hit him with the back of his hand on his arm. "What?"

"I'm a humanoid." Sapphire simply replied. "I look like a human but I don't have the same origin of you humans…people." She corrected herself, trying not to sound like an alien.

"Enough about us, we want to hear about you." Aqualad stated, "We don't know anything about you as it is."

"Well…" she started, "I'm from the four waters. Those are the four currents that met. This sapphire is my motif. I know I have a purpose, I just don't know what it is yet."

"What are your powers?"

"I have the same abilities as any other Atlantean; however I have the ability to change into what you would call a mermaid at anytime. I also have healing powers."

"How do you know that?" Speedy questioned her.

"I just do. Unfortunately I don't know very much. I love to swim, and I'd like to see what your people do for fun."

"Let's see there's eating, music, dancing, pranking…all sorts of stuff." Speedy told her.

"Oh si! Ese yo excitante!" Mas said with a big grin.

"What is pranking?" she asked.

"Pranking is when you pull a trick on someone. Like if I put glue on Aqualad's seat." Speedy said and gave his friend an evil glare. Aqualad looked at him annoyed.

"I'll make sure to check where I sit." He replied.

"The way of you people is fascinating. Perhaps you could show me a few things."

"With pleasure, you know; when we're not fighting crime." Bee told her.

"You guys do that?"

"Of course we do, we're Teen Titans! We fight criminals and bad guys all the time." Bee said with a proud smile.

"Sometimes we fight Trident." Aqualad told Sapphire.

"So, my work has been done for me before I got here?" Sapphire asked him.

"Pretty much."

"Oh, well then, I guess I can just hang out and have fun with you guys. But first I need to get some sleep."

"Of course." And Aqualad led her out of the room.

When the door closed, Sapphire could hear the rest of the team talking to Speedy about how rude he was being. A smile crossed her face as she followed Aqualad into the hallway and turned the corner. He walked up to a door and pressed a button and the door opened. Sapphire stepped inside and looked around the room. There was a bed and another door that led to a bathroom. On the nightstand near the bed was a lamp and a phone. She turned to her friend. "Thank you again for bringing me back to…" she stopped to think.

"The Titans East Tower." He finished for her.

"Right. Thanks."

"Make yourself at home, and uh, give me a shout if you need anything. My room is down the hallway. We'll be waking up at six for combat practice."

"May I watch?" she asked. Aqualad smiled at her.

"Sure, but you don't have to wake up early if you want to." And he turned to leave, "Well, uh…good night."

"Good night Aqualad." She replied and the door closed. She walked over to the bed and curled up under the covers and fell asleep.


	5. Her First Day

The next day, Sapphire awoke under the covers and stretched. She got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. It was very bright and hurt her eyes at first, but when she walked up to the sink she got used to it. She looked around and then walked over to the shower. She turned the knobs and water began to run. She pushed a button and then the shower came on. She had never seen such a thing before and began to play with the knobs. At first the made the water boiling hot, and then with another turn it was freezing cold, but another twist made it just right. She stripped of her clothing and stepped in. But as soon as both feet hit the water, they formed together into a fin and she slipped and fell, screaming and gripping onto the shower curtain and taking it down with her! There was a loud knock on the door of her room. "Who is it?" she asked as she pulled the curtain from over her head.

"It's Bee, are you okay in there? We heard a crash." Bee yelled into her room. Sapphire blushed, how embarrassing.

"I'm fine, I just…fell. That's all." And then she looked down at her fin.

"Okay, just checking. We'll be out in the back if you need us." And then Sapphire listened as they all walked away. She sighed and flipped around her fin.

"Come on, come on! Turn back into feet!" she scolded. And she concentrated really hard until her feet formed again. "There, now stay that way." And she stood back up. She seemed to have everything under control now and went on with bathing. After her shower, she walked out and dried of with a towel. She got dressed and wrapped the towel around her head to keep her wet hair out of her head. She picked up a tube that had the words _toothpaste _on it and looked at it. She figured that it must have gone inside your mouth, since it said tooth. She took off the cap and squeezed some into her mouth. It tasted like mint and it burned her tongue. She moved it around as her eyes watered to sooth it and it just began to cool and foam. She had a mouthful of foam and looked around. What next? She didn't want to swallow it, so she leaned over and spat it out into the sink. She looked at the back and noticed that she knew how to read what it said. "Hey, I can read this!" she exclaimed to herself with a smile and read it. "It says, put amount desired on toothbrush bristles. Move brush in circular motions on teeth to clean them to a minty fresh stated that will be irresistible." And she looked at it funny. "Oh, you put the toothpaste on this thing." She said picking up a red toothbrush and readied to put it on. But then she remembered her burning tongue and put them both down where they were. "I think I've had enough toothpaste for one morning." She said and she walked out of the bathroom and out of her room.

There was nobody in the hallway, so she went to the back where they said they would all be. When she stepped outside she saw Bee fighting some robots and dodging lasers. She finished by jumping over some hurdlers and Speedy told her the time. Sapphire grew curious and ran out. "Hey guys, what you doing?" she asked.

"Combat training." Bee informed her.

"May I try?" Sapphire gave them a grin. They all looked at each other and then back at her.

"But, you've never fought anyone or anything in your life." Aqualad pointed out, "Maybe you should wait."

"No, I'm good. Come on, let's try." She begged them.

"Okay, but we're putting you on level one to be safe." Aqualad said.

"Great!" and Sapphire ran out to the middle of the backyard and stood there. "Ready!"

"Strike a fighting pose." Speedy yelled out to her. She just shrugged and knelt down with one fist touching the ground.

"Ready…begin!" Bee called.

"Vaya Senorita Sapphire!" Mas y Menos cheered.

Robots came out and circled her, but she didn't move. They came closer until they couldn't see her anymore! "I think she doesn't know what she's doing, end the transmission!" Aqualad told Speedy. But Sapphire knew what she was doing, because she jumped out from the circle and landed behind a robot and with a quick spin she tripped it and did a back handspring. "Nevermind." Aqualad said and watched. And then she summoned water to her fists and created water balls. She threw them one after another and a robot, causing it to spark and fall over. Then she took one ball and flattened it out into a disc and sent it flying at the robots; it sliced them into two pieces! She did the same and took out three more robots behind her. The team watched in awe as she began to jump and kick the robots, knocking them over or breaking their circuitry. She finished by throwing a gigantic wave at them and making them explode! Then she did back flips over the hurdlers and crossed the finish line. Speedy dropped the remote and looked at the rest of them. But Aqualad had already run over to congratulate her. "That was INCREDIBLE!" he gushed. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

"I dunno…it just sort of came to me. Can I do it again? It was a really fun game!"

"It wasn't a game." Aqualad chuckled, "It's a computer simulated attack pattern that we have to beat and we get graded on our performance by the other team members." Aqualad looked over and saw the rest of the titans holding up papers with a big number 10 on them, except for Speedy who held up a 9.5. Typical Speedy. "Looks like you win." He finished.

"So it's not a game…it's practice."

"Right. And you did great." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"I could have done better." Speedy grumbled.

"You wish." Bee teased him.

"Si, ella le batio malo!" Mas y Menos said and began to laugh.

"Ella no pasa tanto tiempo en ella las miradas!" Menos said and they laughed harder.

"Hombre de Girly!" Mas stated and they laughed until they fell over. Speedy growled at them.

"It's a good thing I don't know what you guys are saying." He hissed.

"Ay, buen trabajo." Menos yelled out Sapphire with a thumbs up.

"Si, muy bueno!" Mas did the same. Sapphire smiled.

"Um, thanks…I think." She replied with a thumbs up.

Speedy was making lunch for everybody at noon. He was in an apron and a chef's hat out at the grill. He was cooking steak with barbeque sauce. Sapphire walked out with Aqualad and Bumblebee and up to the grill. "Steak again? You always fix something from a cow." Bumblebee pointed out. "What's the problem, do you have an obsession with cows?" Bumblebee placed her hands on her hips. Aqualad laughed and Sapphire cocked her head.

"Well we can't eat fish!" he complained.

"How come?" Sapphire asked.

"Because Aqua-loser doesn't eat fish." Speedy said, and Aqualad gave him an agitated look.

"Neither do I." Sapphire said, "It would be wrong to eat fish, it could end up being one of my friends." Aqualad smiled at her.

"See, someone who understands." Aqualad motioned to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Speedy said and turned over a steak and it sizzled.

"What's that?" Sapphire asked as she pointed to something in Speedy's pocket.

"That's his mirror." Bee told her.

"You carry a mirror around with you?" Sapphire asked.

"Everywhere he goes." Aqualad told her.

"Si, el yo un bonito hombre." Mas said and Menos laughed.


	6. Caught Up In The Moment

"Dinner time." Bumblebee called out and everyone gathered around her as she sat on a counter.

"No hotdog sandwiches?" Sapphire asked and Bee giggled.

"No, girl! The Titans East are going out to eat." She said and Speedy licked his lips.

"Finally!" he said. Mas y Menos began to chatter in excitement.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Sapphire asked.

"You!" Bee replied, "We want to celebrate your birthday…or day after birthday…whatever! The point is, you're here now and that's all that matters. So, where do we want to go?"

"Red Lobster!" Speedy cheered.

"NO WAY!" Aqualad shouted. "Let's go to Out Back."

"Taco Bell!" Mas y Menos jumped up and down.

"How about Pizza Hut?" Bee stated with her arms crossed, annoyed by the fussing.

"What is pizza?" Sapphire asked.

"It's like a disc of dough, but it has tomato sauce and cheese and other things. I'm sure you'll like it." Bee told her.

"I guess that'll do." Aqualad said and Speedy nodded.

"Good, now let's move on out." And the team went out into the garage and jumped into the car. Speedy got in the diver's seat and turned on the engine. Sapphire just looked at the buckle, puzzled by what it could be. Aqualad leaned over and took care of it for her.

"It's called the seat belt. It's for safety when you're in the car." And he began to buckle it. He looked up and saw her smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied with a smile and a blush. He just smiled back and watched as Mas y Menos buckled up and Speedy drove off. Bumblebee was in the passenger seat and complained about Speedy's driving. Through the drive Sapphire just looked at Aqualad through her curly locks of hair that hung in front of her face. He tried to smile back and then decided to see what the matter was.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"You're not like other Atlanteans, Aqualad." She answered, "You don't live in the sea, and you have human friends."

"I know."

"What made you venture away from your people?" she asked. Aqualad had to think about it, he never really thought about why he left Atlantis so often.

"I guess for the adventure. And I'm needed up here."

"Atlantis needs all the able bodies it can support for protection."

"Well, whenever something turns up I return home and set it right."

"It just puzzles me. You're the son of the mighty Tempest and Dolphin, yet you wish to spend your time on land. Tempest would have never agreed to it."

"Tempest didn't really care what I did." And Sapphire gave him a puzzled look.

"What your father lacks may never be restored to you…but you are greatly admired in Atlantis. You give people hope and strength." Aqualad just blinked and thought. Maybe she was right. "However," she started again, "I'm finding many adventures and thrills on land." And he smiled at her.

"We're here." Speedy said as he pulled the car into a parking space.

"Record timing." Bee complained and slammed the door as she got out. Aqualad pressed a button on Sapphire's belt and it whipped off of her.

"Come on, this place tends to get busy around this time of night." Aqualad said and she nodded. She opened the door and scooted out, allowing him to get out after her. "Just to warn you, sometimes we get weird looks from people because of our outfits…and who we are."

"But, you're heroes." She said.

"Yes, but not everybody wears tights." Bee said with a smile. Sapphire just walked in with them and followed them, trying to fit into the group. Out of the corner of her eye she did indeed see people staring at them. The tempting smell of some new kind of food filled her head and took her senses away from her. She lost her footing and stumbled over, leaning onto Aqualad and gripping onto his arm as they approached a table. The waiter showed them to the table and Aqualad let her in first and took a place next to her. Bee was on her other side. The waiter began to order drinks, and Sapphire didn't know what to get. "Try the Sprite." Bee said and Sapphire took her advice.

After that the gang spent at least ten minutes discussing what kind of pizza they wanted. So they ordered two, a cheese pizza and a pepperoni pizza. While waiting, Mas y Menos began to talk and laugh about something. The rest of them just looked on and wondered what they were talking about. "It's great to have another girl at the tower." Bee informed Sapphire. "I was the only girl, and it got real old real fast. Nobody really had a feminine side…well-other than Speedy." She said and they giggled. "It's great to have you. Now I have someone to girl talk with and everything." Then the pizza came. Bee took a plate and placed a slice of cheese pizza on it. The cheese stretched as steam came from it and she passed it to Sapphire. "Don't burn your tongue, honey." She said with a smile. Sapphire looked at the rest of them who in turn looked at her.

"Tell us if you like it." Speedy said. Sapphire picked up the piece of pizza and smelled it, than with some hesitation placed the tip in her mouth and took a small bite. After doing so her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"This is scrumptious!" she explained and took another huge bite after another, stuffing her mouth. Aqualad and Bee smiled at each other.

"I think she likes it." Aqualad said and took a slice for himself. Sapphire didn't bother to speak; she was too busy eating until content.

After the pizza, Bee ordered sundaes for everyone. Then she tossed a coin to see who would pay for it, and Speedy lost so he was the lucky one. The waiter came back with big bowls of ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and a cherry on top. Sapphire grabbed one and took a finger and ran it along the top of the whipped cream, taking some and slowly placing her finger in her mouth. "Mmm!" she moaned and slowly withdrew her finger. Speedy caught glance of Aqualad watching her as he gulped. Then they made eye contact. Speedy made a kissy face at Aqualad and in return got a kick in the shin. He yelped and bit down on his lower lip as Aqualad gave him a look and dug into his own sundae. Sapphire was the first to finish, and she burped loudly, quickly slapping a hand up to her mouth. "Excuse me." She blushed. Aqualad laughed with Speedy and Bee. Then they left. The night finished like the night before, with Aqualad seeing Sapphire off to bed.

"I hope you had fun." He said.

"I did." She replied. "I never knew that there were so delicious foods up here."

"It's not as bad on land as you think."  
"Forgive me, I was being single minded."

"No problem." And then he cleared his throat. "Well uh, good night."

"Good night." And she walked into her room. Aqualad turned the corner and saw Speedy standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You like her." Speedy taunted.

"I'm just trying to make her feel at home. She's knew to everything." Aqualad defended himself.

"So you'll show her around town and show her a good time…and then you'll show her a real good time?"

"I don't see you be exactly welcoming, Speedy." Aqualad pointed out while pointing at his friend. "You've done nothing but make rude comments since she got here."

"At least I'm not trying to flatter her." Speedy replied. Aqualad grunted and walked away. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah." He muttered to himself as he left Speedy standing alone. He felt guilt wash over him as he walked away. True she was pretty, but he wasn't trying to pull a move on her.


	7. Sapphire's Powers

"There's so many different artists that it would take a year to learn all of them." Bee said to Sapphire. The girls were spending some time together in the main room. Bee was showing Sapphire a bunch of CD's that the team had collected. Sapphire had never heard music before, and she showed a big interest in it so Bee gave her a crash course. "Different people listen to different music."

"How do you pick which music you like?"

"It just comes to you, if you know what I mean. It sort of clicks. What helps is to listen to the radio."

"What's a radio?"

"A radio is this thing right here." Bee stated and she pointed to the stereo. The CD's were stacked on top of it. She turned it on and Sapphire smiled as the music came on. "There are different radio stations that play different types of music like R&B, Hip Hop, Rap, Rock, Pop, Pop Rock, Punk, Punk Rock…stuff like that. I listen to R&B and Hip Hop and Pop…stuff like that. I hate Speedy's music. He listens to Heavy Metal, really loud music. It gives me a headache. Mas y Menos listen to Spanish music and your buddy Aqualad listens to Punk Rock, Punk and some other stuff I don't know about. He's a quiet kind of guy; keeps a lot to himself."

"May I choose a song from the radio?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course," and Bee stepped aside. Sapphire turned the dial and listened as it changed. "What do you think?"

"It sounds confusing." She said and then she heard a song and stopped on it. "What's this?"

"This is Kelly Clarkson, a lot of people like her music. She sings just about everything." Bumblebee informed her.

"I like it!"

"It's called 'Gone'. It's a good song. I know we have her CD's here somewhere." And Bee began to shuffle through the CD collection. Sapphire smiled and tapped her foot and nodded to the beat. "Ah ha!" and she pulled it out just as the song ended. "I'll put in the first one." And she pushed a button, making the CD holder pop out and then slide back in with the CD.

"That's so cool!"

"Thanks. We only have a burned CD, and there's only of her first songs on there. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sapphire replied as music began to play. "This music is great!"

"We say 'this music is awesome' or 'hot' when we like music. We also call attractive guys hot. There's a lot of lingo we use."

"Lingo?"

"The way we talk. For example, Speedy is whack, means Speedy is stupid." And Sapphire giggled. "And if I say he's tripping, it means he's acting weird."

"I get it."

"There's a lot to learn if you're going to stay here."

"I wasn't."

"Oh," Bee frowned, "I just assumed you'd be doing what Aqualad does and go whenever needed."

"My place is in Atlantis."

"I understand." And then Bee walked away. Sapphire just watched and looked at the rest of the room. The boys were playing video games, laughing and cheering each other on. It was a great place, and she felt like she belonged. She would have stayed, but didn't find herself needed. She turned back to the stereo and listened to the music, watching as the green bars went up and down with the beat. A frown crossed her face as she sighed.

"You okay?" she heard Aqualad speak up from behind her. She spun around and forced a smile up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Actually, not really." He reached forward and turned off the music.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Well…" but she was interrupted by red lights and an alarm going off.

"Trouble!" Bee yelled out to them, "Titans, let's move!" and they all went to run out of the tower.

"Wait, what's going on?" she asked Aqualad.

"There's a crime in act. We have to go stop it."

"Can I come?"

"If you're careful." And she nodded and followed him out.

The titans went down town and spotted the bank being robbed. They ran right in and found Adonis robbing the vault. "Stop right there, Adonis!" Bee said and crossed her arms. The other titans got in their places and Sapphire stood off to the side. "This might be Steel City, but it doesn't give you the right to steal. Hand over the cash!" and he growled and ran at them! He went to punch Bee, but she flew out of the way and began to zap him with her weapons. Sapphire watched in awe, this guy was big! And there was real danger in front of her! She thought that the only problems that needed intervention were in Atlantis. She didn't know things were like that up on land. No wonder Aqualad chose to stay, he was needed up here as well. So if he found a way to help out, why couldn't she?

The titans were tossed aside by Adonis, roughly, and they hit the walls. Aqualad hit the wall next to Sapphire. "Aqualad!" she ran over to him and tried to help him up, but he didn't move. She looked above her and saw the threat moving towards the exit. She jumped up and stood in front of him. He stopped and laughed.

"You dare to try and stop me? Look at you, you're a pea compared to me." He laughed. Sapphire just glared up and him, still refusing to let him past.

"My friends say you are bad!" she yelled at him. And she kicked over a jug of water and all the gallons of water spilled out onto the floor.

"That's it?"

"I wasn't done." She said with a grin and threw her arms up into the air, making the water rise into the air in one stream. And she whipped him in the face with it! He bellowed and stumbled back, dropping the money and covering his face. "You may be large but I can still beat you." She threatened and she hit him with the water whip again. The other titans woke up and looked on as she began to fight Adonis on her own. Next she made the water into a giant disc and sent it flying at Adonis's left arm, cutting it clear off his body! Only his human arm remained. The water went back to her and she formed it into a ball and let it hover above her hand. "You do not deserve this money. It isn't yours." And she tossed it at him, knocking him over onto his back. The water turned back into a stream and started to circle just above her head. "Go, return to that from which you came." She told him and he stood back up with his one arm.

"I'm not afraid of you, you're nothing but some stupid little girl." And he charged at her.

"Sapphire, look out!" Aqualad called out to her. But Sapphire lifted her arms into the air and made the water engulf Adonis's entire body and then she placed the palm of her hand up to her lips and blew out, creating ice crystals with her breath that danced around the water and froze him in place.

"You are the one who is whack." She said with a smile and he froze up completely, not being able to move. The other titans ran over to him and stared in awe.

"Finish him off, Sapphire." Bee told her with a smile. Sapphire nodded and ran forward, jumped up into the air and kicked Adonis in the face, shattering the ice and his robotic suit! Adonis fell to the floor, just as weak and frail as ever. Speedy picked him up by the color of his shirt.

"Looks like you've been beat by a rookie." He taunted. Sapphire just bowed as the ice crystals around the room melted. "It's off to jail for you." And policemen came in and dragged him off. Aqualad ran over to Sapphire.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. "I never knew what you guys went up against. Do you fight off people like that all the time?"

"Most of it." Speedy replied with a hand on her shoulder, "But he was no match for you. How did you do all of that?"

"It came to me that I knew how to do all that from sometime before. I used my powers. You've seen me do it before."

"We didn't know you had powers like that, though. The freezing trick was amazing." Bee spoke up again.

"I have power over everything based on water, like snow, hail and ice. And I can mold water to my fitting."

"Cool." Bee smiled. Then Mas y Menos lifted her up and began to cheer in Spanish.

"Nosotros victoria!" Mas cheered loudly and then they set her back down.

"I saw real teamwork out there." Sapphire told them, "You all have experience."

"We're not as great as the other team of titans…we still have some minor issues." Bee said while looking and Speedy.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Maybe all we need is another member." Aqualad offered as Mas y Menos set her down. She just smiled at him.


	8. Slumber Seduction

Sapphire sat on the shore of the tower, looking at the water as the waves came in. She used her right hand to stir it, making a single stream come out and dance around in front of her, and in her other hand she held a Teen Titan communicator. She was now officially a member of the team, and yet she wasn't happy. She felt guilty, as if she was turning her back on Atlantis. She didn't need to be there to know that trouble was brewing. Atlantis was like a distant memory to her, as if she had been there forever and was born again. It was impossible of course, she was just created. But still it was a haunting memory and when she tried to search in herself for why she was having those troubles, she saw war with Trident. The wind blew and blew her hair in front of her face. Was she doing the right thing? What if her people needed her and she wasn't there? It was her job to protect them, what if she failed? "Sapphire…" she heard Aqualad speak up from behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound it."

"I was just thinking." Aqualad looked puzzled at her from behind and took a seat next to her.

"Talk to me." He offered.

"I feel like I'm turning my back on Atlantis." She explained, "Like I'm giving up on them. What am I doing?"

"You're not," he replied, "You're just helping us out keep justice up here on land. Trust me, if and when there's trouble in Atlantis, we'll be there."

"Even you?" she asked, turning to him. He smiled at her again.

"Even me." He assured her, "You're just nervous about being a titan. Everybody who joins is at first."

"But I still don't feel right."

"Don't worry. I have Tramm keeping an eye on things, he'll radio me if something is wrong. Then I go and take care of it."

"Do you work alone?"

"Most of the time I did…but not anymore."

"I mean in protecting our home."

"Yeah, I do." He told her. "Why?"

"Because you don't have to anymore." He smiled at her again. "I can sense it you know?"

"Sense what?"

"When Atlantis is in trouble. I just know it."

"You have a gift."

"I guess I do." And there was silence between them.

"Hey," and he cleared his throat, "I got you something as a welcome to the team present." And he reached behind him and pulled out a blue wrapped square with a red bow on it. He must have been hiding it. Sapphire took it from him and opened it, undoing the bow and then tearing off the wrapping paper. "I heard you liked Kelly Clarkson." Aqualad added. She looked at the gift in front of her and saw that it was Kelly Clarkson's second CD. She smiled and turned to him.

"Thank you, Aqualad."

"You're welcome." He replied after swallowing hard. She just continued to smile at him.

"I'll listen to it before I go to sleep tonight." Aqualad stood up.

"I'll see you later." And he walked back into the tower, leaving Sapphire alone to cherish her gift. She hugged it to her chest and thought to herself. He was such a perfect person, and almost envied him for being so perfect. Or at least he was perfect to her.

Aqualad entered the tower again and walked into the living room. He took a seat down on the couch and sighed. Speedy was playing a game on the game station and paid Aqualad no attention. The video game made a dropping noise and the words "Game Over" flashed on the screen.

"Awe man!" Speedy complained and set down the controller. Aqualad didn't even look at him; instead he just stared straight ahead. "So where were you?"

"Huh? Oh, I was giving Sapphire her welcome present." He snapped back into reality after a moment.

"You got her something?" Speedy was interested.

"Yeah, I got here the Kelly Clarkson CD. The second one." Aqualad replied. Speedy gave Aqualad a look with a childish grin on his face, "What?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing…I just find it amusing."

"What's amusing?"

"That you like her so much but you try to hide it." Aqualad was struck.

"I do not like her. She's a new member of the team and I want to make her feel welcomed. That's it."

"Yeah right." Speedy commented.

"Look, she's new to everything, so I'm trying to help her get her footing."

"Dude, just admit it, you like her…a lot. She's a great fighter and a pretty girl…everything you like in a package."

"And you giving her a hard time and critiquing her just makes her feel better right?"

"My job is the peanut gallery." Speedy said as he picked up the controller again. "Just admit you like her and get on with your life."

"What makes you think I like her?"

"The fact that you stare at her all the time, and when she's not around you're thinking about her. You guys have a lot in common, it's completely normal." And then Aqualad heard Mas y Menos making kissing noises from behind the couch and laughing. "They have the right idea."

"Do you enjoy being rude, or something?"

"I enjoy watching you stumble through this little crush you have." And with that Aqualad exasperated and left. Speedy just smiled to himself and chuckled. "Loser."

Mush later that night, Aqualad awoke when his door opened and closed. He sat up and looked around, but nobody was there. He settled back down under the covers and went to sleep, but his eyes jolted open when he felt a hand run up his stomach and onto his chest. He turned to his side and saw Sapphire, lying in bed next to him under the covers. Her hand went up to his cheek. "Hello, Aqualad." She purred. He was shocked, but didn't move. He just looked at her as a tingling sensation went up his spine. "I was just thinking about you and decided to drop in."

"W-what's on your mind?" he asked her. She grinned and sat up and straddled him. He was surprised to see her acting like this, this was definitely not Sapphire. Had Speedy put her up to it? Aqualad looked at the beautiful girl on top of him and noticed that she was in nothing but a set of skimp underclothes, showing her cleavage right to his face. With each breath she took they grew closer to his face, the warmth hitting him. He couldn't stop staring at the two plump mounds of flesh in front of him and felt a sensation surge from his head to his toes. He wanted to burry his face in them, only yearning to feel how soft they were. He reached up one hand and went to touch one, but she grabbed his hand. "Naughty, naughty." She whispered in a seductive tone. "Do you want to see them?" she asked. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to say.

"Y-yes." A dry answer came from the back of his dry throat. She smiled and reached up one hand and began to tug at the front of her bra. This was it! And then…

Aqualad shot up in bed, sweaty and out of breath! He looked around his room, and there was no beautiful girl on top of him nor anywhere else in his sight. It was all a dream. Thank goodness! Or maybe not. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. "What's the matter with me?" he said aloud. "Why am I dreaming about Sapphire?" and he punched the side of his bed. "Stupid Speedy and his dirty tricks!" he cursed his teammate. "It was a dream, it was all a dream. Just go back to sleep." And he laid back down, but he was unable to fall asleep for the rest of the night and lolled on his bed until the sun was up and his alarm clock went off. He just sat up and growled from exhaustion.

He sat out at the table while the others were having breakfast and fell asleep with his head on his arms. The others giggled as he began to drool onto his arm and snore from extreme fatigue. Sapphire reached over and touched his shoulder. "Aqualad?" and he shot up with drool still on the side of his chin. The others broke out into laughter. "Are you okay? You seem to be really tired."

"I'm fine." He said and he wiped away the spit. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Is everything okay?" she asked. He turned to her and saw her stunning smile. He just gave her a small smile back and stirred his oatmeal.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Bad dream, yeah right! He liked his dream, whether he was ready to admit it or not. Deep down he knew he did, and almost wished he had never woken up. Seeing Sapphire like that was…unexplainable. He was embarrassed to talk to her after seeing her practically naked in his sleep. Sapphire cocked her head.

"What was your dream about?"

"Uh," he started and blushed, "Spiders."

"Spiders?" Bee asked.

"Yeah, you know, spiders." He shrugged and cleared his throat as he tugged at the clothing around his neck.

"But you're not afraid of spiders." Speedy stated.

"I know…but…they were really big ones." And Aqualad stood up and walked away from the table. "I'm going to bed, I need some rest." But the alarm went off again. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"No time, trouble!" Bee said and everyone ran out.


	9. Sapphire VS Trident

**_AN- Sorry for the lack of updates, but I only update when a reasonable amount of people have read my story. I wait for 12 or 13hits for the previous chapter before I post anymore, but I haven't even reached that in other chapters. Due to lack of viewers, this story will be going on HIATUS until each chapter reaches its goal amount of hits. Sorry, but try to enjoy this chapter! ;)_**

Upon arrival, the team spotted Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo robbing a jewelry store. Jinx was lying on the counter, slipping on dozens of rings and necklaces. Gizmo was stealing money from the cash register, and Mammoth was smashing everything into pieces. The clerk was long gone, afraid to even stand up for himself. The titans burst in and took poses! "Well, well, well…if it isn't Titans East." Jinx said as she jumped off the counter. "You guys interested in getting your butts kicked by the HIVE?"

"You guys aren't even as good as the other butt sniffing teen titans!" Gizmo taunted and laughed. Sapphire stepped out and crossed her arms and the HIVE students went silent.

"True, but now there's another member." She told them. "Now who's going to get their butt kicked?" and she grinned.

"One puny human won't make a difference!" Mammoth bellowed.

"Maybe…but then again, I'm not human."

"Titans, move!" Bee yelled, and everyone went into action. Speedy took out some of his arrows and shot them at Jinx, but she jumped out of the way, throwing waves of bad luck at him, making his arrows explode before he even shot the next bunch. Out of the smoke, Bee flew overhead and shot her weapon at Mammoth. But Mammoth grabbed her by her leg and slammed her down onto a glass counter, shattering it and temporarily impairing her. Mas y Menos tried their luck and did a great job distracting them as Aqualad took some water from the pipes and formed a giant water ball above is head. Sapphire took the rest of the water and formed a force field as Jinx sent more bad luck out. The waves hit the water but didn't pierce the dome of water, so Sapphire formed a stream with the water and caught Jinx in it, wrapping her up and not letting her go. Jinx struggled.

"Who are you!" she yelled at her capturer.

"My name is Sapphire…and your luck has just run out. Bee, now!" she called to Bee, and she used her B-guns to shoot at Jinx. The water only increased the harm and sent Jinx unconscious. Sapphire gave Bee a thumbs up and looked at Aqualad who threw his ball of water at Gizmo just as he was trying to get away and sent his gadgets into a sparking frenzy! He screamed and then Aqualad ran over and grabbed the little boy as his backpack fell off.

"Looks like we're better than you think!" Aqualad said, but Mammoth tossed Mas y Menos into him and sent the three of them skidding into a glass counter.

"You can't win!" Sapphire yelled and dropped the unconscious Jinx and ran over to Mammoth and Gizmo. She kicked Gizmo in the face, sending him flying back and he hit the wall! Then she gathered all the water in the room and formed it into a giant stream and whipped Mammoth with it! Then she formed it into spears of ice and threw it at Mammoth, nailing him to the wall! Just as he broke free of the pins, he was hit in the face with one of Speedy's punching arrows, knocking him onto the floor and down for good! The titans cheered and Sapphire walked over to Aqualad. "Are you hurt?" she asked him.

He just rubbed the back of his head and looked at her. The dream he had flashed through his head and he gulped. Speedy was right…she really was attractive. But wait, she had just asked him a question. "No, I think I'm fine." He replied. She reached forward and pulled out a shard of glass from his hair and smiled at him.

"Good." She said and offered him a hand. He took it and she pulled him up. He just smiled back at her and she dusted him off. _Oh sweet Atlantis, she's touching me!_ But it was just a friendly gesture.

"Uh, are you hurt?" he asked her.

"No, I'm okay."

"Just making sure." He replied. She just gave him a look.

"You're acting strange today, Aqualad. Are you feeling okay?" _Uh oh…_he thought.

"Yeah, just tired." And she just gave him one last look and walked away.

"Sapphire, you are amazing!" Bee cheered and gave Sapphire a hug. "This team would be nowhere without you!"

"Yeah Sapphire, that was an incredible performance. If you weren't admired by someone else I'd ask you out myself." Speedy teased Aqualad from the center of the room. Aqualad threw him a glare and Sapphire looked at Speedy with a puzzled look.

"Who admires me? And what do you mean by admire?" she asked. But Aqualad came up and pushed everybody out the door.

"It would be great to stay and chat but we have three suspects for the precinct. Now let's go." And everybody left. And as they did, Speedy met up with Aqualad and gave him a taunting look.

"Do you enjoy creating havoc?"

"Just for you."

"Tee hee." Aqualad wasn't so amused.

Later, the titans were back at the tower and doing nothing in particular. Sapphire was listening to Pink when something inside her went off and she turned off the music. "Something's not right." She said to herself and got up. She walked into the far back corner of the main room and found Aqualad fast asleep on the couch with one foot on the opposite armrest from his head. He looked funny, and she would have laughed if she wasn't so concerned. She gently shook him to wake him up. "Aqualad…Aqualad." She woke him and he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sapphire? What is it?" he asked as he yawned.

"Something's wrong."

"The censors would have gone off."

"No not here, in Atlantis. I can feel it!"

"I'm sure it's nothing." He said and he went to lay back down.

"Aqualad please, I'm worried something may really be wrong." And he looked up at her with one eye open. She gave him the cutest face she could, with puppy eyes and a baby pout…and it won him over.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." He gave in as he stood up. "We'll be back soon!" he called to the other titans. He and Sapphire walked to the tank opening and dove in. Aqualad watched as Sapphire's feet molded into fins and her hair changes colors. She swam up to him and he pushed a button and a tunnel opened up. They swam out together and continued to swim until they reached the ocean. Sapphire decided to strike up a conversation to pass the time.

"Speedy and you seem to have a grudge." She said using telepathy.

"No, he's just a bit much to deal with sometimes." Aqualad replied.

"Like yesterday. What he said must have been so embarrassing for the person whom he was talking about." Aqualad let out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, yeah…I bet it was." He agreed, knowing it was.

It wasn't fair, Speedy was giving Aqualad so much trouble and he didn't even like Sapphire like that. _Stupid Speedy, he'd better watch it. I don't even like her…I just had a dream about her that's all. Just one. And so what if I stare at her sometimes? I guess she's just fun to stare at. There's nothing going on between us. _He thought without transmitting his words to Sapphire. Sapphire swam ahead by just a bit.

"This place is so beautiful, I never get tired of it." She spoke of the ocean.

"But you've only been here once." He reminded her.

"Yeah but I feel like I've been here longer, like I know this place somehow."

"Than why did you want me to come along?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I dunno…I just feel safer when your around." She said and she swam further ahead. Had she really just said that? She felt safe when he was around? He was touched by her words and smiled. It was a pleasure to know that she felt that comfortable around him. Aqualad was about to say something to her when she called out to him. "Aqualad!" and he sped up until he was right behind her, "I just saw Trident!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! He went behind that rock!" she pointed.

"Impossible, the titans sealed him up in a cave a while ago!"

"I swear it was him!" she said.

"Okay, you go to the cave and see if there's anything suspicious. I'll go after Trident."

"Are you sure? I mean, I wanted to catch him."

"I'm sure. Besides I don't want you to get hurt. Trident is dangerous."

"But what if you need help?"

"I'll be fine. I work alone anyway." And he swam off. Sapphire just looked at him as he went.

"Wait, where is the cave?"

"It's past the coral rock that looks like a dolphin, southwest." He said and then went out of sight.

Sapphire was surprised by his answer because he was on a team, and not only that but he knew Trident was dangerous and that Sapphire's entire purpose was to defeat Trident. But he went off on his own anyway. It seemed wrong. Still she went in the opposite direction and swam as fast as she could. Why didn't he let her go? Was it a matter of really worrying about her safety or wanting to be the hero? She knew he loved to be the hero, and if he really cared about her safety he would have went with her since she was so unsure of where she was going. And yet somehow it came natural to her, she knew were to go and how to get there like she knew the whole sea like the back of her hand. It was like running a course she had done before.

None the less, she continued past the coral covered rock that looked like a dolphin. She spotted a cave with some rocks in front of it, but there was an opening that was big enough for her to squeeze through. She swam in and looked around. It was a dark tunnel, but she managed to keep going at a steady pace. Then she came across and air pocket and jumped up out of the water, letting her legs and feet form and her hair changed when she landed. She walked around the cave, listening to the echoes of her footsteps. There was nothing there, or until she stumbled further into the cave. She came across what looked like a cloning device and above her head were millions of eggs that had hatched, and some still held their contents, live growing copies of Trident. She gasped and looked around, there were at least a hundred more of them. Aqualad would have to see this right away! So she ran back to the water and dove in, and when she changed back into a mermaid she swam off as fast as her fins would take her!

She swam so fast that she couldn't see what was passing her. "Aqualad! Aqualad!" she called out using telepathy. But she got no response. She saw a school of fish swimming for their lives, and they didn't even swim around her. They bumped into her, sending her spiraling until she got her bearings again. She knew there was trouble and she quickly made her way along the path the fish had taken. Within a minute she saw Aqualad, but it wasn't just him. He was surrounded by three Trident clones! They scratched at him, and kicked him, knocking him back against the rocks! "Aqualad, fight them! Come on!" she cheered, but he could only take so much of them, and two more swam up and began to beat him. "Oh no!" she swam forward with one fist out. "Leave him alone!" she yelled and gave one of the Trident clones a sound uppercut in his jaw!

The other four had pinned Aqualad against the rock, while hitting him in the stomach! He was growing weaker by the second and they began to throw him against the rocks, knocking the wind out of him! Sapphire swam over to the others. "I said, let him go!" she hit one with her fin and another one with her fist! The shook off the blows and swam at her! She took a deep breath and threw her hands out in front of her, creating a giant light blue beam of energy that hit one of the Tridents and made him crash through a coral rock! She had discovered a new power! With a grin on her face she did it again, throwing bolts at each Trident, knocking him back! Aqualad swam up behind her and watched.

"Foolish girl, you cannot beat perfection!" he told her. She aimed another bolt at him.

"Thy name is Sapphire you evil menace!" and Trident looked stunned.

"Sapphire! She has returned!" he yelled, "Retreat!" he commanded his clones as they all quickly swam away! But just as they swam under another rock bridge Sapphire shot a bolt at the rock, making it collapse and crush the team of Tridents underneath it. She lowered her arm and turned to help Aqualad who was struggling to breathe.

"Aqualad, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He replied, "How…how did you fire those energy bolts?"

"I don't know how…but I know they're called Aqua Bolts and that I just used them. It dawned on me that I had that power. It happened when I saw you in danger." She told him. "Are you sure you are unharmed?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." And he looked her in the eye.

"You should have let me stay with you and engage in battle against Trident." She lectured him. "But I did find a whole cave of clones."

"What!"

"Yes, the cave blockade has been opened and they are escaping! There are hundreds of cloning pods! I fear that Atlantis may be in danger." She informed him.

"But they knew you somehow. And they're scared of you. Did you see how they ran when you stated your name? Somehow, I don't know how, but they've been expecting you."

"Some rest might help the answer come to us easier." She said. And she took his arm and placed it around her neck. She swam off, taking him with her.

"Uh, Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You really saved my butt back there."

"You are quite welcome, Atleantean. Saving people is what I do best." She smiled at him and swam home.


	10. Undeniable

It had been three days since Sapphire had saved Aqualad from the five Trident clones. And there was something on everybody's mind. Sapphire was worried about the threat that Trident posed against the innocent civilians of Atlantis, and wondered everyday if she should go back. There had been no crimes committed in the past three days so what was the need to stay? However the team didn't want her to leave. Bee was having a blast hanging out with Sapphire. There was another girl for her to talk to, and go to the mall with and listen to music and do hair and all sorts of things she couldn't do with the boys. Bee was also determined to teach Sapphire the way of teenagers on land in every aspect, and she was doing just that. Mas y Menos, well nobody really knew what they were doing, but they were having fun in combat practice against Sapphire. It must have really given them a chance to improve their offensive skills. Speedy was worried about getting the best of Aqualad. He was having a blast watching his friend go through torture every time the new girl stepped into the room. He found it as another hobby of his.

Aqualad's mind was a mess at the time. He was worried about Steel City because nothing had been going on for a long time now. If there was nothing happening in three days in a row than most likely somebody was planning something big. Secondly, he was worried about Atlantis. If Sapphire really had seen a whole army of Trident clones again, than that meant that Atlantis was in serious trouble. Trident could do almost anything if he had an army! Lastly, but mostly, he was thinking about Sapphire. She had really saved him the other day, and who knew what would have become of him if she hadn't shown up. Plus he knew she was thinking about leaving to insure the safety of Atlantis. It was just like her, she had such a big heart and the courage to match. There was no risk she wouldn't take for someone in need. And it was that reason that made him think about her. She was almost perfect…in every single way. She had bravery, compassion and a great set of legs, not to mention the rest of her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her if he tried.

Not only that, but his dreams persisted. He had dreams about kissing her, touching her and he even dreamed about having a child of their own. It was driving him insane! He didn't ever think about being a father, ever! But he did in his siesta. Whenever his dreams took wing she was there and whenever he wasn't fighting evil she was there and he was losing his mind, until he admitted it to himself. He finally had to give in and accept that…he really was crushing her, really bad! And everything he noticed about her, the way she tied her shoes, the way she brushed her hair, the way she spoke made him even crazier about her. He really was madly in love with her, and he realized it when Speedy was on his back that Friday morning.

"You're pathetic." Speedy said to him as he watched Aqualad eye Sapphire while she was learning how to dance with Bee. Aqualad just threw him a glare, "You stare at her all the time. But you won't tell her."

"There's nothing to tell." Aqualad replied.

"Oh come on, you know you're in love with her, and you're too chicken to admit it." Aqualad just looked at Sapphire and then back at Speedy.

"You know what, you're wrong. I'm not too chicken to admit anything." He said and he stood up, "I do. I do like her…a lot okay? There, I said it! I like Sapphire. But who can't? She's pretty, she's smart, she's brave, she's perfect! And I don't care if you make fun of me for the rest of my life; you can just shove it up your…"

"Whoa!" Speedy stopped him. "Take it easy, buddy! I just wanted you to see that. Even Bee knows it. And I'm sure Mas and Menos know too."

"Really?"

"It's obvious. The only one who doesn't know is Sapphire, and she won't until you tell her."

"Well, don't think I won't."

"I'll be waiting." Speedy said and turned back to the TV. Then and there he had admitted it, and he felt a lot better getting it off his chest. Now there was a new dilemma, how to tell Sapphire how he felt.

It was noon, and Sapphire was washing the T-car. She had offered to do it with Mas y Menos in the morning. Aqualad walked up to her and cleared his throat again, trying to keep it from going squeaky on him. He watched as she scrubbed the headlights with a sudsy sponge and a bucket sitting below the spot she was working on. As he went to walk up to her, she turned and bent over, giving him a full view of her round behind. He stopped dead in his tracks and gulped as she moved her hips back and forth, teasing him and killing him slowly. Still he approached her and placed his hands behind his back. "Um, Sapphire?" Sapphire looked up and wiped her forehead. She dropped the sponge in the bucket and smiled at him.

"Hello Aqualad, are you here to help with the T-car?" she asked him.

"Uh, sure." He said and he grabbed a sponge. And he began to wash the other side of the hood. He looked ahead as Sapphire washed her spot and he got a glimpse of down her shirt. There, just like in his dream, were those two sumptuous mountains. He wanted to reach forward and enclose one in his hand and feel it, but he held himself back. _Get a hold of yourself, Aqualad! You like her but keep it hidden!_ He could feel his lust winning. His body had some sort of magnetic pull to hers, and he just wanted to touch her. She just stood up straight and smiled at him again.

"Don't forget the wheels." She reminded him and bent down to wash the hubcaps. Aqualad was happy that he wasn't standing behind her, or he might have lost control over his body. Her clothes were wet and it just made everything on her seem sensual. He washed the hubcaps and spoke to her.

"Hey Sapphire, do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

"It's just about the first thing I remember." She replied and then they stood back up. He watched as her hair was flung back and droplets of water went into the air with it. She looked like a mermaid breaking the surface.

He blushed and smiled nervously. "How could I forget?"

"Anyway, I uh wanted to tell you something." He tried. "It's kind of…embarrassing, well not embarrassing, but uh…"

"Hang on, let's rinse!" she said as Mas y Menos squirted the hose up into the air and she gathered it into a water ball. Aqualad just walked up to them and made a water ball of his own. He added his water ball to hers and they dropped it on the car, rinsing it in one movement. "Your turn guys." Sapphire told the Spanish twins and they ran around the car, drying it. As they did she tossed a towel over her shoulder. "So what's on your mind?" she asked and crossed her arms. Somehow it was just noticeable that Bee had been helping her. Aqualad went to speak.

"I-" he started, but was cut of by Speedy who suddenly entered the room out of nowhere.

"Want you bad!" he yelled out. Aqualad froze! _Oh God, did he really just say that? Tell me that didn't just happen!_ He had to come up with something to cover it up!

"Yeah, I want you to help me…er…do something." He came up with a cover.

"With what?"

"To wax the T-Car…yeah! To wax the T-Car, you see I like my car to be nice and shiny and lately it just looks dull." Sapphire just looked at him strangely and shifted her weight from one hip to the other.

"Okay." She answered and walked over to the box to get the wax. _PHEW! _ Aqualad turned to Speedy and glared. They walked up to each other.

"What're you doing?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Helping you out!" Speedy replied in a whisper.

"Well quit it, you're not helping!"

"Dude, just say it! The worst she can say is no."

"No to what?"

"No to a date."

"A date? I'm not gonna ask her one a date!"

"It's the easiest way to show how you feel about her without having to say it."

"Okay, okay, I'll ask her. But where should I ask her to go?"

"The club, you know that place called The Spot."

"Right." And he walked back up to Sapphire. She turned and tossed him a rag and a small container of wax.

"You get the right side, I'll take the left side." And she dipped her rag into a container of her own and began to rub on the hood with it. Aqualad just sighed. _Okay, you and her-The Spot-tomorrow night…got it!_

"Sapphire, I have a question to ask you."

"Another one?" and she chuckled, "You're full of them today. Shoot."

"Okay, I was wondering if…" but then the alarm went off. He growled and tossed down the rag.

"Trouble! Sorry your car isn't completely waxed." She said and she jumped in with Mas, Menos, Speedy and Bee.

"Yo' Aqualad, either you drive or me!" Speedy called as he ran over to the car.


	11. Sapphire And Robin

Speedy pulled up the car to an old factory and turned it off. Everyone got out and ran up to the sliding metal door, and there they met up with the other teen titans. Speedy and the others high fived the titans and greeted them. Then they all turned to Sapphire. "Guys, this is Sapphire, she's the newest addition to our team." Bee told them all. Sapphire smiled and waved. She shook hands with Beast Boy.

"Nice to meet you." Cyborg said as he came up and shook her hand. The girls just waved.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire." Starfire said. "And what are your powers?"

"I come from Atlantis, so I have the same powers of Aqualad." She replied. "And some more."

"But she's not an Atlantean." Speedy mentioned.

"There'll be time for introductions later." Robin said as he walked up from the shadows.

Sapphire's eyes lit up as she looked at him. Robin walked up to her and looked at her. He circled her once and then smiled. "Though it is nice to meet you." Robin said as he held out his hand. Sapphire shook his hand and giggled while blushing. He was a total hottie! "My name is Robin. I'm the leader of the other teen titans."

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied and took her hand back. Her heart was beating out of her chest and a string of drool escaped the corner of her mouth as he backed away. Aqualad looked at Sapphire with Speedy.

"Ooh…not good." Speedy said. And he leaned into Aqualad's ear, "Looks like she's crushing Robin." Aqualad's mouth turned into a frown. Had Robin come along and posed a threat to his unaccomplished agenda with Sapphire? But there were other things to worry about at the moment.

"So, uh, what's the problem Robin?" Aqualad asked as he stepped in between him and Sapphire, placing a hand on Sapphire's shoulder, as if to signify that she was taken.

"Slade! He's in there and he has a bomb. That bomb has the power to eliminate anything within the capacity of Jump and Steel City. We have to stop him before he decides to trigger the bomb. We need you guys to distract him while we find it and disable it." Robin informed them all.

"In case you've forgotten, our team isn't the best." Bee reminded them all.

"Then we'll split up." Robin replied, "Aqualad, Sapphire, Beast Boy and Speedy and me will go after Slade. Bee, Mas, Menos, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, you guys go after the bomb. Now let's go!" and everyone split up into their groups.

Robin and his team burst through the door and ran through the building. Aqualad kept a close eye on Sapphire and Robin, because even though he was good friends with Robin he didn't want him getting in the way of his plan to hook up with Sapphire. But it seemed inevitable; Sapphire was oogling Robin up and down every second of the mission. Aqualad practically had steam coming from him.

"Aqua-dude, you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," he growled, "I'm fine." He lied.

"There he is!" Robin yelled as he pointed ahead at Slade! And they all ran after him, trying to keep on his tracks but he was too fast and they lost him! Robin growled and hit the wall. "How does he do that?" Sapphire looked down and saw the cap to the sewer was set on rather than screwed on.

"Guys, the sewer." She said, pointing to it and then Beast Boy removed the cover. The titans jumped in and stood quietly, attempting to hear the sound of Slade's feet. Speedy readied his arrows again and looked around.

"Nothing." He said.

"I can hear him!" Robin yelled and they ran down the tunnel! "This water is slowing us down!" Robin complained as their feet splashed in the water and made lots of noise.

"Hang on," Sapphire said and lifted her arms up and threw them to the sides, making the water split down the center and making a pathway for them. They ran down the concrete path.

"Nice job, Sapphire." Robin said with a smile. Aqualad muttered under his breath as he watched Sapphire blush and flutter her eyelashes. Speedy ran next to him.

"In case you haven't noticed…he's stealing your girl." Speedy said.

"I know what's going on!" Aqualad barked back.

Robin charged forward and jumped up through another sewer opening, following Slade into his hideout. BB, Speedy, Aqualad and Sapphire followed him, jumping onto the floor and striking a pose as Slade picked up a laser gun and aimed it at the teenagers! He fired it, sending a red laser at them. They scattered and went to attack in different directions. BB was hit with the laser first and hit the far wall, not being able to get back up and fight. Next Speedy sent an arrow at Slade, but the laser destroyed it and hit him, causing him to do the same. Robin began to fight Slade one on one and Aqualad and Sapphire gathered water from the sewer and made balls with it. They fired them at Slade, hitting him but doing nothing, so he turned and kicked Aqualad in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He crouched down, grabbing his gut, and gasping. Sapphire glared at the evil man and charged, jumping up and kicking him in the back of the head! He turned and grabbed her leg, throwing her down, but she did a jackknife up! Robin came back and began to punch Slade and block the returning blows! Sapphire gathered her Aqua Energy in her fists and pointed it at Slade's back. "TAKE THAT" she yelled as she shot the energy at Slade, sending him flying forward and tumbling on the floor! But he rolled and stood up, taking a disc and throwing it at Sapphire as it exploded and made her fly back and bang her head on his computer. She stayed on the ground and rubbed the back of her head as Robin and Slade went on. Aqualad rushed over and touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No time, Robin's in trouble!" she yelled as Robin was taken by the throat! She jumped up and ran over.

"You're going to lose Robin," Slade commented, "Just as you always do. There's no attack you have that I can't dodge." He finished calmly.

"DODGE THIS!" and she hit him with an energy beam in the side! He released Robin and fell to the ground as she landed swiftly on her feet. Slade ran forward and went to punch Sapphire, but she evaded his hits. Aqualad ran over and punched Slade in the face, knocking him away from Sapphire.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded, but Slade hit him with his fist and then threw him across the room!

"Aqualad!" she called out to him, but she was gripped by some sort of force field and it raiser her into the air, squeezing her until she gasped in pain!

"I'll have none of this from a rookie. You may be new, but you forgot the most important rule. Never let your guard down." Slade said and chuckled as he watched her squirm and struggle to get free. She could feel the life being squeezed from her.

"Help…" she gasped, knowing nobody would help her. But Robin came back into the picture and kicked Slade away! He dropped the controller that was in his hand and gripped his face.

"Time's up Robin." He said, and he tossed down a disc that created a smoke screen. Then when it cleared he was gone. Robin growled but turned to Sapphire. He crushed the controller and ran underneath her, catching her in his arms and gently setting her down. Aqualad and the others ran over.

"You…you saved me." Sapphire breathed to Robin. He just helped her up and smiled. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and she blushed again. Aqualad turned and stomped his foot. How is it possible? He finally gets the guts to ask her out and Robin steals her away from him.

"You were terrific. Not everyone can get a hit on Slade. Let's celebrate." Robin said.

"How?"

"Well, there's a place called The Spot. It's a club for teens, why don't we go there for some soda and dancing?" Robin offered.

"Ooh…" Speedy spoke to Aqualad as he dusted off his shoulder. "Harsh." Aqualad couldn't take much more.

"Oh, that'd be wonderful! I mean…that'd be cool." Sapphire said. Aqualad's mouth went agape.

"Double harsh." Speedy commented again.

"Great, lets go." And Robin walked out with Sapphire. Beast Boy followed close behind, talking about what a great dancer he was. Speedy went to walk on but noticed that Aqualad wasn't moving.

"You coming?" he asked his friend.

"Unfortunately." Aqualad replied, "I don't get it! It isn't fair!"

"What's not to get? She likes Robin, and Robin is flirting back."

"That is so predictable. Robin thinks he's so hot because he's the leader."

"Chicks often go for the leading type."

"Not Sapphire." And Aqualad crossed his arms.

"It's her first crush, just give her time."

"That's the thing; it couldn't be a worse time. I finally get the guts to ask her out on a date and Robin steals her away from me."

"Maybe you just need to show her how you feel; she'll probably come around then."


	12. At The Spot

Later, the titans arrived at The Spot. Sapphire stepped inside with Robin and Aqualad and looked around. It was dark with the exception of strobe lights that danced around the room. She beamed at the scene in front of her. There were other teenagers dancing and laughing and having a good time. "This place is amazing…I mean…crunk." Sapphire said while looking at Bee. Bee just smiled and nudged her.

"Girl, don't worry about the lingo right now. Just be cool and try to have some fun." And then she walked out to the dance floor with some other titans and began to dance. Sapphire smiled again and followed. Aqualad still stood with his arms crossed. Speedy just elbowed him and smiled.

"At least try to have some fun." He said.

"I can't." Aqualad said and sighed. "I mean, look at Sapphire." He motioned towards her.

Sapphire was dancing tenderly on the floor next to Robin who was doing the same. Whenever he spoke to her as they danced she would giggle or blush. Sapphire began to move her hips back and forth and really get into it. Robin just cocked his eyebrow and began to move closer to her. They both looked at each other and chuckled. Aqualad grew even more upset.

"What about her?" Speedy asked.

"She's having fun with Robin. Robin doesn't even like her. He likes Starfire. Or maybe even Raven. It's just ironic that Robin has his eyes on a girl but they all come to him, and me, I'm trying my best and I get nothing." He explained.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough. Girls are tricky."

"Like you would know." He threw Speedy a look.

"I would." Speedy grinned "Watch and learn." And he walked over to Starfire. "Hey Star."

"Hello Speedy." She said.

"I was just watching you and it looks like you needed some company." He gestured to the dance floor and smiled. "Shall we dance?" Starfire's lips went up into a smile and she nodded. They walked out to the dance floor as Speedy threw Aqualad a victorious look. Aqualad paid it little attention and walked over to a table and sat down. He rested his cheek on his hand and sighed. It seemed like there was no hope left for him to even try with Sapphire. He had known that Starfire and Raven had something for him a while ago, but his feelings were for Sapphire and only her.

The music went on as Sapphire danced next to Robin. She enjoyed his company and being around him more than kicking bad guy butt. She went on, swinging her hips and moving her arms a bit to the music. Soon, Gwen Stefani's "Holla Back Girl" came on and she gasped in delight. "Oh I love this song!" she gushed to Robin.

"You must really like music." Robin said. Sapphire nodded.

"I enjoy all kinds of music. Bee introduced me to music."

"You and Bumblebee must get along real well."

"She's my best friend."

"What about Speedy?"

"He's a bit of a show off if you ask me." She said and Robin laughed. There was some more silence between them as they danced.

"What about Aqualad?"

"What about him?" she grew curious.

"He seems to be nice to you."

"Oh, he is! He's quite the gentleman."

"Do you like him?"

"He's cool."

"Do you like him more than a friend?" and Sapphire thought as she and Robin switched places.

"No, not really. I can't say that I do." She told Robin. "Why?"

"Just curious." And they continued to dance until the song ended. The DJ began to play "It's Gonna Be Me" and Sapphire walked away from Robin and over to Aqualad. She sat down in front of him and beamed widely.

"Isn't this place great?" she asked. Aqualad just nodded.

"Mm-Hmm."

"I love the music they play here, don't you?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"And Gwen Stefani's music rocks, I love her music!"

"Mm-Hmm." He said again. Sapphire sighed and placed her hand over Aqualad's making him look up at her and butterflies fill his stomach.

"What's the matter? And don't say there's nothing wrong because I know that something is." And she grinned at him. He just sighed.

"I'm…I'm not having any fun." He lied.

"How can you not have fun here?" she asked surprised, "There's over 30 different kinds of soda, snacks, food, music, dancing, other teenagers…this place is great." And then she removed her hand. "Maybe you just need to dance."

"I don't dance." He said.

"Robin said that too." Aqualad narrowed his eyes in disgust just from hearing his name.

"Did he now?" and then there was silence between them until the song ended.

Aqualad wasn't having fun, but that's not what bothered him the most. It was Robin. "Untitled" by Simple Plan came on and the idea hatched in his head. Maybe he should ask her to dance with him. Robin was nowhere to be seen on the dance floor, so it was his big chance. He turned to face Sapphire. "Um, Sapphire…do you like this song?" she nodded, "Well than…would you uh…" but then Robin came up and reached out his hand to Sapphire.

"Would you like to dance?" Robin asked. Sapphire grinned and blushed. She nodded, took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. There, they began to slow dance. Robin had his hand on her waist and Sapphire had her hand on his shoulder. Aqualad was steaming, why couldn't it have been him? He was about to ask her! Robin seemed to be ruining everything that night. Out of anger, Aqualad called over the waitress and ordered a soda.

Before the night was over he ordered at least six more drinks. Robin and Sapphire were now dancing four ways with Speedy and Starfire. Soon Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Raven, Cyborg, Mas and Menos joined in and it was a group dance. The only one missing out was Aqualad. "Pon De Replay" was blasting as everyone danced up a storm. Aqualad sighed, he was beyond troubled. Sapphire went out into the middle of the circle and began to dance. Bumblebee began to cheer for her. "Go Sapphire, Go Sapphire! Get down girl!" and that's just what she was doing. The gang clapped for her and began to cheer with Bee for Sapphire. Aqualad just watched and sipped on his seventh soda. For a minute he was mad at Sapphire but he had to keep in mind that it wasn't her. The DJ began to play "Miracle." By Kelly Clarkson.

The mood settled and everyone broke off into couples and began to slow dance. Sapphire looked over at Aqualad and grinned. She walked over to him and crossed her arms. He just looked up at her as she shifted her weight from one hip to the other. "Come on, Aqualad." And she took his hand and pulled him with her out to the dance floor. He refused at first and she had to drag him, but once she turned and placed her hands out he gave in, realizing what she was doing. He just placed his hands on her waist and she did the same with his shoulders. They began to gently sway back and forth along with the music and Sapphire looked into his eyes. Aqualad was sweating from nervousness, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled. She smiled back and leaned her head onto his strong shoulder and placed a hand on his strong chest. His heart raced when she did this, but it was heaven to him, exactly what he wanted. He was disappointed when the song ended and Sapphire backed away from him. He felt cold air hit his body from the lack of body heat. Sapphire smiled at him again and spoke. "You dance fine to me." He just smiled back at her as another fast song came on. She just began to dance next to him, and then Robin joined her. Aqualad shrugged and danced with them as well. He'd let it go…just this once


	13. Mouse In The House

"That was the best time I have ever had!" Sapphire gushed as her and Aqualad walked in the hallways back at the tower. Aqualad was feeling a bit better since he had his little slow dance with Sapphire. Sapphire was still happy go lucky, just as always. They turned the corner and came to Sapphire's room.

"You and Bumblebee really hit the dance floor." Aqualad said.

"Really? I thought we danced on it." Sapphire said with confusion.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Aqualad said with a smile. For some reason he found her naïve nature cute. She covered her mouth and yawned daintily. Aqualad just grinned again. "You look tired."

"I guess I am." She replied.

"You should be. After all it's early morning and you've been dancing and fighting crime all night."

"That's what I was born to do." She smiled. There was a moment of silence and Aqualad rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, uh…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aqualad. Sweet dreams." She said and she waved as she entered her room and the door closed behind her. He just sighed and walked off to his room.

"Do sweet dreams include anything about her?" Speedy teased as he leaned against his door. Aqualad just walked past him.

"It's too early, Speedy." He said. Speedy made kissing noises from behind him. Aqualad rolled his eyes and went into his own room.

Everyone was fast asleep in their rooms, not even turning from extreme exhaustion. It was a peaceful night, or at least until something woke them up. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sapphire screamed from her room! Aqualad jumped up.

"Sapphire!" and he ran out of his room and to her door, where the other titans gathered. They burst through the door and readied for battle! Speedy walked in groggily and yawned, his hair a complete orange mess.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Aqualad called out into the dark room. Sapphire popped her head out from under the covers, trembling in fear. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

"There's something in the room. A monster!" she said and then she pushed the covers down from her face.

"A monster?" Bee asked.

"Yes! It had red, beaty eyes and grey fur all over! And then it had a snake like tail and huge ears!" Sapphire cried. "It ran across the floor!"

"Huh?" was all Bee said and then Sapphire jumped up and shrieked again!

"AAHH! THERE IT IS!" and the titans looked down and saw a tiny grey mouse run across the floor. Sapphire had wakened them up for a tiny little mouse. Speedy looked at her annoyed.

"I'm going back to bed." He said and walked away. Mas y Menos looked at each other and shrugged and then sped off to their room. Bee and Aqualad stood there. Aqualad turned the light on and walked into the room.

"It's just a mouse, Sapphire. He won't hurt you." He told her with a comforting smile.

"Yeah girl, he's probably more scared of you than you are of him. Don't be scared." Then she crossed her arms. "But I do hate mice. I wonder how it got in the tower."

"Don't worry. We'll just set out some mouse traps tomorrow morning." Aqualad offered. Sapphire still had a pouting look on her face. "It's nothing to fret about." Aqualad said gently, like he was talking to an infant.

"But I don't like it." Sapphire complained. "It made horrible scratching noises and then it jumped out at me."

"If you want, you can sleep in my room." Aqualad offered.

"Uh uh, you know the rules Aqualad. No titan members of the opposite gender sharing rooms." Bee reminded him.

"I know; I was going to sleep on the couch."

"You'd do that for me?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure. Come on, I'll get you all set up." Aqualad said as he turned and walked out. Sapphire slowly set down one foot on the floor, and then when she felt safe enough she ran out of her room in a heart beat. Aqualad was snooping through a closet in the hallway. He pulled out a little black box. "Here, this will trap him without killing him. I'll just set it behind your bed and we'll have him out in no time." And Aqualad walked back into her room. He set the trap down behind her bed and walked back out. "There."

"You're not afraid?"

"Nah, not of a mouse." He said. She bowed her head and crossed her arms.

"I feel so embarrassed." Sapphire admitted.

"Why?"

"I know everybody is afraid of something, but I'm afraid of a little old mouse."

"So? It doesn't make you any less of a hero." Sapphire just smiled at him. "You're one of the strongest heroes I know. My powers are almost nothing compared to yours."

"You really think I'm a strong a hero?"

"Of course I do. I don't stand a chance."

"That's not true. It's not all about strength, it's also about brains and courage." Aqualad went silent for a minute. "When I use my powers, I push myself to the limit, mentally and physically. That's how my attacks are so strong. I also listen to my heart."

"I never thought about it being a matter of heart."

"If it's something really important to you, or someone whom you hold close, then your powers will be stronger. Everyone's powers are fueled by courage and love."

"Thanks Sapphire." He said with another handsome smile. She just smiled back.

"Now, how about that room?"

Everyone in the tower went back to sleep in just a matter of minutes. Sapphire was snuggled up quite comfortably in Aqualad's bed. It was nice and warm, and it was a water bed of all things. Every time she nuzzled down further into the covers it would rock her to sleep. She felt safe in his room, and enjoyed being in such a personal spot of his. Even his own scent was on the bed. It was the scent of the ocean, and it soothed her. Aqualad was on the couch, and he managed to get to sleep. The couch wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but he managed. He felt good knowing that Sapphire was benefiting from his bed. He even chuckled to himself a bit before he drifted off into sleep from the humor of the whole event. Little did he know that the morning coming would be even more humorous.

Aqualad awoke before anyone else and got ready for the day. When he was having breakfast, Speedy came out and took a seat in front of him after getting his own bowl of cereal. "You're little girlfriend woke us up last night for nothing." He complained and then took a bite. He continued to talk with his mouth full, "I can't believe I woke up for a stupid mouse. It wasn't even that big."

"Hey, everyone is scared of something." Aqualad defended her. "And she's never even seen a mouse before. It's okay if she was frightened a bit." Then Bumblebee walked out.

"How's Sapphire?" she asked.

"She's not up yet." Aqualad replied.

"She gave me quite a scare last night." Bee said.

"Me too."

"Of course you." Speedy teased. Aqualad just threw him a glare. Mas y Menos came out and took a seat with the rest of them. Mas said something in Spanish and Menos answered him. The team just looked at the twins and then back at each other.

"Well, I'm just glad she's okay." Bumblebee stated. But they were interrupted when there was a scream from Sapphire.

"Now what?" Speedy said, annoyed again. Sapphire came darting out into the room! She ran up to them and began to speak out of breath!

"The mouse-is-in-the hallway!"

Then there was a squeak as the mouse squeezed under the door and ran into the main room. Everyone watched as it scampered around on the floor. "AHHH! Someone get it!" Sapphire yelled! Mas y Menos bolted over and tried to step on it!

"Don't step on it!" Bee shouted as she grabbed a bucket and flew over to them, but Mas y Menos crashed into her and she fell, dropping the bucket. The mouse continued to run around the room and cause more chaos! Speedy picked up the bucket and leaped forward, trying to catch the mouse under the bucket but it escaped his attempt! Bee started fussing at the Spanish twins and Speedy went on with his bucket idea. Aqualad watched as everyone ran around screaming about the little mouse and began to chuckle. Sapphire crawled up onto the table.

"Aqualad, do something!" she begged. He just took a box and laid it down on the floor and then he watched the little mouse run inside of it. He closed the box and stood up with it.

"See, no reason to freak out." He said and the other titans glared at him from the heap they were in. "Though I have to admit your way was much more entertaining." Aqualad laughed.

"LOOK!" Sapphire pointed to the box. Everyone saw the small hole in the side and the mouse climb out of it, drop down to the floor and run off. Aqualad looked at them a made a face.

"Oops." He said. Sapphire jumped of the table.

"Enough!" and she gathered some water from a cup on the table and held it in her hand. "I've had it with this rodent running around like he owns the place. I can't even sleep in my own room!" And she sent the water ball into the corner. The mouse, who had been huddling there in fear, was engulfed in the water bubble. Sapphire used her powers and picked it up and held it in the air with the mouse inside, running around in circles.

"Wow, good idea Sapphire." Bumblebee said as she walked over. Mas y Menos began to poke at the bubble.

"Porque no ella que en primero lugar?" Mas said.

"Yo saber." Menos answered. Sapphire just looked down at them and didn't say anything. "Dejar nosotros freir para arriba raton."

"Que ser repugnante." Mas replied to his brother's comment. Sapphire just walked over to the window and opened it. She tossed the mouse out like a baseball and closed the window again.

"Glad that's over. You can have your room back Aqualad." Sapphire informed him. Aqualad smiled.

"Thanks."

"I could have thought of that." Speedy said.

"I'm sure the bucket would have done the trick eventually." Sapphire said and crossed her arms. Everyone laughed at Speedy who turned red.


	14. His Secret

Bumblebee and Sapphire were painting their nails in Bumblebee's room, listening to the radio. One of their favorite songs came on and they giggled as they began to bounce their head to the beat. They used nail polish that matched their outfits and talked about all sorts of girl stuff. It was great, as if Sapphire was just like any other teenage girl. She had learned to fit in so well, thanks to Bee. "So tell me, which titan to you think is the cutest? Spare no dirty details!" Bee asked, making Sapphire giggled.

"Nobody." She replied.

"What? Oh c'mon! There's Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Speedy, Mas, Menos and Aqualad. Pick one." Sapphire giggled again and blushed.

"I couldn't possibly." She answered.

"Sure you could. Nobody is listening." Bee winked at her. Sapphire sighed.

"Well, it's tough to choose. I'd have to say…Robin." She admitted while blushing and touching her cheek.

"Robin? Hmm, I thought you'd pick someone else."

"Like who?"

"Oh, I dunno…like…Aqualad." She hinted. Sapphire looked surprised.

"Why him?"

"Because you two have so much in common. But then again what do I know? Nobody really talks to Aqualad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's quiet. If he's talking it's normally to his fish friends. Then you came along, and you're both from Atlantis, and you share some of the same super powers…I assumed you two would click."

"I don't think he likes me more than anybody else on the team."

"If you say so." And she began to paint Sapphire's other nails. Sapphire was silent and thought for a little bit. Aqualad was just another Atlantean. And yet, he was the only Atlantean in her life. She remembered nothing from before she was formed, but the first thing she remembered was waking up in Aqualad's arms. And then something in her mind clicked.

"He doesn't talk to anyone?"

"Hardly."

"But, surely he talks to those in Atlantis?"

"He doesn't really go back home."

"What?"

"Really, he stays up here, quiet and off to himself, unless it involves some sort of villain, than he talks."

"So, he doesn't go back home?"

"I'm sure he does every one in a while, I just can't remember the last time he did." Sapphire went quiet with a saddened look on her face. When Bee finished with her nails, she stood up and fixed her skirt before walking out. "Where are you going?" Bee asked.

"I'm going to speak with Aqualad." She said and then she left. She walked out into the hallway and then took a left to get to Aqualad's room. She knocked on the door and they slid open with Aqualad standing in front of her. She just looked at him and frowned.

"Hey Sapphire. What's up?" he greeted her. She just took in a deep breath.

"Aqualad…when's the last time you visited your mother?" she asked. Aqualad's face dropped and he was quiet for a moment or two.

"Not for a few months."

"How many is a few?" he went to say something, but she cut him off, "You don't know do you?" He just chuckled.

"Why do you want to know?"

"How do you know that Atlantis is safe?" He went to say something else but she cut him off again, "Your mother cannot protect Atlantis. And we both know what happened to your father." Aqualad just closed his mouth and looked upset.

"I don't like to talk about that."

"I think we should. Aqualad, how did it happen? How did your father die?" Aqualad didn't answer. "Please tell me, you can talk to me."

"I said I don't like to talk about it." He stated again. Sapphire grew angry.

"You've completely turned your back on your home now. Atlantis used to be the only you ever cared about and now it means nothing to you." Aqualad lowered his brow.

"How do you know? You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you're not what your father wanted you to be."

"You know, you're right! I'm not. And you know what else, I'm happy being the way I am. Are you satisfied?"

"No…I'm far from it!" she barked. She turned around, and then turned back with eyes full of hurt. "What happened to you Aqualad? You were such a hero! The people of Atlantis need you!" but he didn't say anything back to her. "What if something happened to your mother? What if Trident destroys our home? Wouldn't you care?" still no answer. "What if something happened…to me? Would you care?" Aqualad sighed.

"Of course I would Sapphire." He confessed, "If something happened to you I'd feel terrible. But you're up here where you're safe."

"But what about the people down there?" Aqualad turned away. "Aqualad!"

"What?" he asked, turning back.

"Tell me…please…what happened to your father?" Aqualad looked away. "Is it something bad?" he didn't answer. "Okay…I'll just go down to Atlantis and find out for myself." And she went to walk away.

"Sapphire….please don't do this. Don't leave." He tried, following her.

"Why are you so afraid to return home?" she asked. He just stressed and looked at her.

"I doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does!" she said and she walked up to the pool that led outside to the ocean. "You're hiding something. I'm going to find out what."

"But…" he tried but she dove in. She figured that if Atlantis needed a hero, it was up to her now. Something had caused Aqualad to turn his back on his origin, and she wanted to find out what. And she knew that there was one person who could answer her questions.


	15. Dolphin

Sapphire looked down at Atlantis and smiled. "Home sweet home." She said and then she swam down further into the city. As she did people, stopped and stared at her. It wasn't often that they saw a dolphin in Atlantis. She felt like a foreigner from all the weird glances she was getting. Then she stopped at a small house under the water, she looked at the name on the door and smiled. This was who she came to see. She knocked on the door and then someone opened the door. It was an elder woman with white hair and tan skin with wrinkles at the mouth. She looked kind ad fragile. When she spotted Sapphire she looked at her funny.

"Can I help you?" she woman asked. Sapphire smiled.

"Are you Dolphin?" she asked. The woman nodded. Sapphire swam in and Dolphin closed the door behind her. "Hello Dolphin. My name is Sapphire; I'm a friend of your son's, Aqualad."

"My son." She repeated. "I haven't seen him in a year." Sapphire frowned.

"A whole year?" Sapphire was surprised. Dolphin nodded. "Well, that's kind of the reason I came down here. I know you're his mother, so you have some answers I've been looking for."

"Anything for a friend of Aqualad's. Please, sit down." Dolphin offered. Sapphire took a seat on a coral chair in front of Dolphin and smiled.

"Thanks you so much. Now I just want to know, why is he so afraid to come back to Atlantis?"

"He is?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I thought he was just busy fight crime up on earth. I never thought he was afraid to return." Sapphire had to think for a little bit.

"What about his father?" she asked, "What happened to him?" Dolphin bowed her head.

"Oh, he suffered a terrible death."

"How did he die?" Sapphire asked. Dolphin spoke slowly.

"It wasn't too long ago, just a year. Tempest and I were battling off Trident and his army of clones. We were outnumbered two to a hundred, and we couldn't fight them off without help. So we put out a signal to Aqualad to help us, but he never answered. He was busy saving the city. His father and I held them off as best as we could, but it was no good. Trident and his army killed Tempest, slowly and painfully, I couldn't help him. I had no choice but to retreat. Aqualad came back after the fat and everyone turned their back on him. They said he wasn't a hero, just a coward. To this day, the people of Atlantis cannot forgive my son." There was silence.

"That's why he won't return." Sapphire said softly. "He's considered a traitor. He's afraid." And then she turned to Dolphin. "Thank you so much for telling me the truth."

"You are quite welcome." And she sighed, "Atlantis will have to pray to the gods that there are no more attacks. We are helpless against Trident's ever growing army." Sapphire stood up, treading water with her fin.

"No you're not." She stated very bravely, "You still have me. At the very least, I care about Atlantis. If anything ever happens, I will be here to stop it." And then she turned to the door and went to walk out.

"Who are you, child?" Dolphin asked.

"I don't know." Sapphire repeated with a small smile. "I've never really known who I was. I was just created actually." Dolphin just nodded.

"That's a very pretty Sapphire you have there."

"Thank you."

"It's your insignia, no doubt. Am I correct?" Sapphire turned all the way around and looked at the elder Atlantean woman.

"Yes…" she was surprised.

"I see. Well, do me the greatest favor and send my son down here to see me. I have a lot of things I'd like to talk about with him. I miss him dearly." Sapphire nodded.

"Will do." And she went to walk out, but she heard people begin to scream!

Sapphire looked out of the window and saw people swimming away from Trident and some of his clones! They were shooting people with their pitchforks and destroying buildings! Sapphire's heart raced and she turned to face Aqualad's mother again. She looked frightened, and she was too old to fight. "Hide! Hurry!" she hurried over to the elderly woman and grabbed her wrists gently. "Stay safe! I have to fight Trident!" but then the door was kicked open and Trident stood there with his pitchfork aimed at the two of them! Sapphire took a fighting stance in front of Dolphin, the former hero, and growled. "Trident!" she bellowed, "Leave Atlantis at once!" she commanded.

"Ignorant fool! There is only one of you, and a hundred of me! You cannot win! I am superior!" and he fired his weapon! Sapphire held out one hand and made a force field of water; it deflected the shot and sent it back at the clone, sending him out the doorway and onto his back! Sapphire turned back to Dolphin.

"Run!" and then she looked up and saw the ceiling begin to crack! Then it began to cave in! "Watch out!" Sapphire cried and pushed Dolphin out of the way just in time! Dolphin and her went tumbling and she helped up Dolphin as three more clones swam in from the hole. Sapphire grabbed her communicator from her hip and yelled into it. "Sapphire to Aqualad! Sapphire to Aqualad! Come in Aqualad!" she tried, but there was nothing. "Aqualad please pick up!" she cried into it. But the when he didn't answer she knew she had to fight on her own. She put the communicator back on her hip and took another fighting stance! "I'll have to fight them on my own!" she said and she created a ball of energy with her hands and threw it at the clones, hitting them with all her might! "Dolphin, you have to get out of here! Now!"

"No, I am going to help!" and she stood next to Sapphire. Sapphire created another force field around her and Dolphin just in time to block a shot from a clone! Dolphin and Sapphire grabbed hands and swam out of the hole and out into the open water.

"I'm going to create a cyclone!" Sapphire called out and she put her arms out and spun in a circle. The water began to spin and Dolphin grabbed onto a coral formation! The trident clones and loose bits of debris began to spin around with the water! The people of Atlantic grabbed onto different things to try and keep their ground.

"Wait!" Dolphin cried out and swam back to her house that was caving in! Sapphire stopped spinning and let the clones drop to the ocean floor!

"Dolphin!" she was about to go after her, but a clone grabbed her and tossed her into a rock! She hit the back of her head and rubbed it from pain. But she had no time to sit and wait! She created another Aqua Bolt and shot it at the clones, hitting them continuously until one yelled to retreat! The all swam away and Sapphire turned and looked at the city.

Buildings were now rubble, and all the commotion had caused the ocean floor to shake! She quickly swam back to the city and yelled out to the people! "Find shelter! Everybody, hurry!" and she watched as people swam away from the city! One after another, the buildings began to crumble! Sapphire swam furiously to find Dolphin. "Dolphin! Dolphin, where are you?" and then she spotted Dolphin swimming back into her house, just as it began to cave in! It went to nothing but rubble right on top of her! "DOLPHIN!" she cried and swam over to the destroyed house. Sapphire began to shift through the rubble, pushing rocks aside, looking for elder woman. But when she found her, it was too late. Dolphin lay crushed under the boulders with only her upper body showing. "DOLPHIN!" and she swam down to her and cradled her bleeding head. Dolphin was badly hurt, and it didn't look like she was going to make it.

"Sapphire…" and she gasped, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For…protecting…the city." And she drew in another deep breath, "You are…truly a…blessing. Please…" and she reached out her shaky hand and pointed to a book that was under some pebbles. "Take that…to my son…and tell him…to read it. He needs to know…you need…to know…"

"Need to know what?" Sapphire asked and sniffed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell…my son…I love him…no matter what." And then she drew in one last raspy breath, before she went limp and died in Sapphire's arms. Sapphire bowed her head and began to cry. Another one of the greatest heroes of Atlantis was dead. Sapphire kissed her own two fingers and placed it on Dolphin's forehead, blessing her. A tradition she had known about. And then she walked over took the book and swam up to the surface, but before she did, she turned back and looked down at the people of Atlantis. They looked so helpless and so empty of hope. So she swam back down to a small child who was crying and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not cry little one." She said. "Help is here." And she began to pick through the rubble with everyone else.


	16. Confessions

"Aqualad, your communicator went off, why didn't you answer?" Bumblebee asked Aqualad, who was pacing back and forth. They were all waiting for his answer, but stopped when Sapphire came back inside, carrying a large book with her, looking exhausted and depressed. "Sapphire, you're back." Bee said and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw Sapphire's down face. Sapphire wiped another tear away and looked at Aqualad.

"Why didn't you come?" Sapphire asked him. He bowed his head in shame. "Your people needed you and you didn't show up. I needed you and you didn't show up." She walked up to him. "I fought a hundred Trident clones…alone. Alone!" she yelled at him now, making him jump. "Because of you, Atlantis is left in rubble! People have died! Atlantis is your responsibility! Yet you let it die! You let it die horribly! There is almost nothing left!" and he went to speak up to her but she cut him off. "Oh…and I have some more bad news." And she looked him in the eyes. "Your mother is dead." He looked up at her shocked. "She would be alive if you had come." The whole team went quiet with shock. "She wanted me to tell you that despite the fact that you're the reason for all this…she still loves you. And she wanted me to give you this." And she handed him the book. "It's a shame I was at her death bed without you." And Sapphire stormed off, leaving Aqualad there, dumbfounded and ashamed.

"My mom is dead?" he repeated quietly and bowed his head, letting tears fall.

It was a quiet night. The team felt bad for Aqualad, and yet it was all his fault. Sapphire couldn't take on all the clones by herself and he knew it. Why didn't he answer that call? If he had and just went down, Atlantis would be whole, and his mother would be alive. But e left the weight on Sapphire. Sapphire was utterly disappointed and even more. How could he just turn his back like that? Because of his irresponsibility many people were now suffering. There were no words to express the extent of emotion that everybody was holding.

Aqualad had to know more. He wasn't satisfied with the little bit of information that he had. So he went into Sapphire's room in the middle of the night and tiptoed in. He spotted her sitting on her bed, still awake and just as angry as before. Her back was to him and she refused to turn around. She knew he was there, she heard the door open, she just didn't care.

"Sapphire…"

"Go away Aqualad." She said.

"Please, just tell me. Tell me what happened." He begged. "I need to know."

"It's simple. You didn't show up. History repeated itself." And she drew in a deep breath, "Before your mother died, she told me about what happened to Tempest. How you didn't show up and then he had to die a slow and painful death." Aqualad sighed.

"I never told anyone about what happened. But now that you know, I guess I can tell you." And he walked further in and took and seat on her bed. She still didn't face him. "I was fighting Brother Blood when my communicator went off. I was in the middle of a battle, and I couldn't just walk out, so I ignored the call and continued to fight. I went to Atlantis as soon as I could, but it was too late. Trident and his clones had killed my father. I was too afraid to go back. Everyone who had once seen me as a hero saw me as a traitor. And they're right. Now…my mother is dead for the same reason. I won't know what to do Sapphire." He admitted and then a single tear dropped from his eye. Sapphire saw this and softened. She scooted closer to him, remembering that he was still her team mate, her friend. "I've lost everything. Even the team sees me as a coward now."

"Part of being a man is facing your fears." She said to him. He looked at her with a tear still on his cheek. She reached out one gentle hand and wiped it off. "Aqualad, you have to go back." She said. "Do it for your mother."

"She'd be mad at me."

"No she wouldn't. She is still proud of you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me." Sapphire finished. There was silence for a few moments. "What was that book about?"

"It's the history of Atlantis. How it was created and all that stuff."

"Why is it so important?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"When she gave it to me, she said that it was something you needed to know. And me as well. But I don't know what she meant. She died before I could ask her." Aqualad bowed his head again.

"I missed her. I even thought about visiting her sometimes. But going back would be…so different. I can't explain it. When I heard about what happened, I was speechless. But most of all I was angry with myself. I didn't know what everyone would think. I was more concerned with what you would think though." He admitted. Sapphire cocked her head to the side.

"Why is that?"

"Because…because, I don't know. I just…I just feel different around you." Sapphire went silent. "I feel…weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I know this sounds funny but…ever since I saw you…I thought you were beautiful. And then as I got to meet you I just grew closer to you. The truth is…I really like you. Like, like you-like you."

"Aqualad," she started.

"I really care about you. And it's embarrassing because Speedy was making fun of me left and right about how I felt and then I denied it for a long time and now here it is, in the worst possible time, I'm finally telling you and I feel like crap because…" he rambled on until Sapphire placed a finger on his lips and he looked at her.

"Aqualad…that's why you've been acting so strange? You like me?" he nodded, "That's no reason to act different." She removed her finger.

"But you like Robin." He said.

"But I like you more." Sapphire said. Aqualad smiled.

"Really?"

"Really…as a friend." She added.

"Oh." His face dropped again. "So, as nothing more?" she shook her head. "Well, I feel like a real idiot." He said and he got up to walk away.

"Aqualad." She called after him, "This doesn't mean that we could never be…you know." She reminded him. He just smiled a bit and walked to the door.

"Thanks for talking with me."

"I hope you feel a bit better."

"I do."

"Good, now get some rest. You'll need it, we have combat practice tomorrow." She reminded him. He nodded.

"Good night, Sapphire."

"Good night Aqualad." And the door closed behind him. Sapphire sat there for a moment and thought to herself. "He really likes me." She repeated out loud. She snuggled down into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "He really likes me." And she smiled before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Control Freak

"You told her?" Speedy asked Aqualad as they got ready for combat practice. Aqualad nodded. "Well, what did she say?" he had to know.

"She said she liked me…as a friend."

Speedy scoffed, "Well that sucks. Too bad for you."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" and they walked out of the back of the tower.

"She said it didn't mean that we couldn't be more than friends."

"Oh, so you might get the rebound, huh? Sounds good!"

"I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable though."

"So don't stare at her."

"It's not just that, talking to her is going to be weird. I've never felt this way about someone before."

"I'm happy for you. Now we just have to find someone for me."

"How about Bumblebee?"

"No way man! I can't stand her! Besides, the whole city thought that you two were an item up until that interview. That would be stupid."

"I guess." The Spanish twins ran by.

"Hora de practicar." Mas said.

"Vayamos." Menos replied. And they both cheered and sped outside. Bumblebee was already out there and she was waiting for them.

"Where's Sapphire?" she asked.

"Right here." Sapphire said as she walked out, looking just as beautiful as ever. Aqualad and her exchanged glances, and everything that had been said the night before came back to them. They just smiled and Sapphire winked at him. "Sorry I can't practice today. I'm going back down to Atlantis. I want to help them clean up after what happened yesterday."

"Okay, see you later." Bee said. Sapphire looked at Aqualad, knowing he wasn't about to follow her. She just walked up to the water's edge and dove it. Aqualad watched as her legs changed to a fin and her hair changed colors as she swam off. She was so beautiful in both forms. "Okay, combat practice. Mas y Menos, you're up." Bee said, but then their communicators went off. Bumblebee tool out hers and looked at it. "Control Freak! Let's go!" and they all ran off into the city.

Control Freak stood under the bridge, waiting for the titans. He stood with his arms crossed. When the titans appeared, he smiled and chuckled to himself. He looked at them and counted, only counting five. He snickered and grumbled.

"What're you up to Control Freak?" Bumblebee asked, aggravated.

"I was hoping to meet the newest member of the titans, but I guess she's a no show. Oh well, I'll just simply have to bring her up here." And with that he whipped out his remote and pressed the button. From the remote shot four individual boxes that captured the titans one by one! They all struggled to get out! Bumblebee shot her stingers, Aqualad pounded on it, Speedy tried his arrows but they were no good, and Mas y Menos just stood still, scared to death. Control Freak cracked up at the sight. "Don't even bother Titans East! This glass is the strongest ever made, there is no way out of it! The only way to get free is to be saved by your new friend, Sapphire!" and then he cracked up some more. "Oh, this is brilliant!"

Sapphire was picking through the wreckage with the other depressed people of Atlantis. Their home was practically ruined. Sapphire picked up a small stuffed seahorse toy and held it close. So many lives…all because of one psycho who wanted domination. It wasn't fair that so many people had to suffer. If only Aqualad…but then her communicator went off. She looked down at her hip and saw the blinking red light.

"Aqualad needs me." She said to herself.

"Aqualad?" an elderly man spoke up with a hand on his back. "That traitor!"

"No, he didn't mean to betray us." Sapphire offered.

"Whenever Atlantis needed help he was no where to be found!" another man said.

"He turned his back on us!" one lady yelled over.

"No, listen to me! He means good, and he wants to help! But right now he may be in trouble. I have to go." And she went to swim off, but a little girl grabbed her wrist. She looked back down at the infant.

"Please don't go, Sapphire. We need you here." The adorable voice said.

"But my friend needs me."

"Don't help him!" one voice yelled out.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve it!" another one bellowed. Sapphire grimaced and looked up at the surface. She hated to admit it but they were right.

"It looks like she isn't coming. Oh well, I might as well begin." And Control Freak pressed his button again, making the boxes begin to fill up with water! "The Titans east will simply drown at the carelessness of their new friend."

"You must have forgotten that I can breathe under water, huh, Control Freak?" Aqualad stated. Control Freak walked over to his box.

"Nope. That's why I'm freezing yours!" and water still poured into his box. "When the water reaches the top it will freeze, encasing you in a block of ice!" Aqualad's face dropped and he began to pound on the glass with the other titans!

"Help! Help!" they all cried! Control Freak laughed.

"Yes! I have rendered the Titans East helpless! Now when I am finished, they will be no more!"

"Guess again!" Sapphire yelled as she jumped out of the water and did a flip in the air! Her fin turned back into legs and her hair changed back to its usual colors as she landed swiftly on the ground! "You're time is up Control Freak!"

"Ah, the new titan. Welcome Sapphire! I've been waiting for you!" he said and she walked up to the boxes with her friends in them.

"Guys!" she cried and began to pound on the one with Aqualad in it! He just looked at her helplessly with worry in his eyes! She turned and looked at the other boxes with her other friends who struggled to get free before they drowned! Sapphire turned to Control Freak and glared. "Let them go!" she shouted at him.

"Uh…no!" and he laughed again, "How about this? You face my Ultimate Titans Challenge to save them! Either that or they drown!" Sapphire growled and formed aqua bolts in her hands and shot them at the boxes! Nothing happened. "It's a super strong glass that cannot be broken. You have no choice but to accept the challenge if you want to save them." She turned and walked up to him.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." She said, "What must I do to save my friends?" she asked.

"To save the Titans East and prove yourself to be a true titan, you must press the button I have hidden under the water." he stated. Sapphire walked over to the water edge and got ready to jump in.

"No problem." She said. But as she went to jump in she ricocheted off of some sort of force field! She fell back and rubbed her head. "What the…?"

"You have to press the button, without going in the water! You have only a few seconds, if you fail, your friends will be no more!" he told her. She growled again and stood up.

This wasn't good! She had to find the button and save her friends, but she couldn't even get in the water! If she didn't find a way, they would die. She turned back and looked at them all, they now had water up to their necks, and they pounded on the walls for help! She felt her heart speed up. She had to think of something and fast! For they could not breathe water! She looked over at Aqualad's whose tank was now starting to freeze; he was already up to his waist in ice! She looked back at the water. "Think!" she told herself. "Okay, if I cannot get into the water, I'll have to take the water out!" and then her eyes and her sapphire on her circlet began to glow white! Control Freak and the other watched in awe! A bright aura surrounded her body as she lifted her arms up into the air and suddenly, all the water began to lift out of the ground! It floated up into a big ball in the air that hovered overhead! Control Freak yelped in fear!

"How did she do that?" he asked himself. Sapphire looked back at her friends who were now completely surrounded by water, struggling to hold their breath! Aqualad was now completely frozen in ice!

"No…" she said. Then she guided some of the water down in the form of a stream and pressed the button after she spotted it sticking out of the ground. The water in the boxes began to drain and the titans gasped for air as their head broke the surface! Aqualad's ice chamber began to melt away and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. There was Sapphire with a whole lake of water over her head in the form of a giant ball!

"Alright Sapphire!" he cheered as his arms went free. "You got a new power!" The titans' boxes broke and they all stepped out, coughing and holding their throats.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Control Freak yelled as he jumped up and down! "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! YOU JUST DEVELOPED A NEW POWER!" Sapphire set the water back into the ground and the lake filled again, joining the rest of the water that lead out to the ocean. Her eyes and sapphire went back to normal and she walked up to Control Freak with the rest of the titans.

"I guess I did." She said. "Say titans, what should we do with him?" Sapphire asked.

"Uh oh." Control Freak backed away from them.

"I have an idea." Bumblebee said as she clenched her fists, making them crack. The titans began to surround Control Freak in a circle.

"Aw man." He complained as they all jumped on him.


	18. Chang Pt1

"I can't believe you developed new powers, just like that!" Speedy said as everybody re-entered the tower. "I've never met anybody with that power."

"It's almost like your powers are adaptable to different situations." Bumblebee said, "In other words…"

"You can do anything!" Aqualad cut her off. Sapphire blushed. The twins ran around saying something in Spanish.

"You guys are too nice." Sapphire said. "Are you sure you're all alright?" she asked.

"We're all dandy, thanks to you." Aqualad stated for all of them.

"Well, it's late. I have to get up early tomorrow and go back to Atlantis. I'm going to turn in early." And she walked off into the hallway, "Good night guys." She said.

"Good night." Everybody answered.

"There goes one amazing girl." Bee said and then she went off to her room. Speedy did the same, followed by Mas y Menos. Aqualad went to his room last.

In his room, he plopped down on his bed and turned on his side to look at the book that Sapphire had brought back with her. It looked almost ancient and the title on the cover was wearing off. He picked it up and flipped through the pages for a little bit. He was puzzled as to why the book was so important. Why did his mother wish for him to own the book? There was no note in the pages, and some of the pages were torn. "Maybe it's supposed to be a souvenir." He suggested to himself.

Sapphire was dead asleep in her room. But she awoke when the heard a clatter come from in the hallway. She sat up with a jolt and looked around. "What was that?" she asked herself. Then there was nothing, yet still she had to know what that sound was. So she got up and walked out of the room and into the familiar hallway. There was nothing out there. But she knew something was going on, she could feel it. She hurried to Aqualad's room and lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Something's not right." She said. And then she was taken aback when one of Speedy's arrows hit the door in front of her!

She jumped and spun around to see Speedy standing there with another arrow ready! "Speedy!" and he shot another arrow at her! She jumped out of the way just in time and ducked to miss another one. "Speedy, it's me! Why do you attack me?" she asked him. He just fired more and she dodged them swiftly by doing cartwheels out of the way. She looked and saw Speedy's eyes glowing red! "Oh no." she turned around and saw Bumblebee with her stingers ready! "Bee, it's me, Sapphire!" but she shot anyway, and Sapphire jumped out of the way! "Snap out of it!" and then she saw Aqualad and Mas y Menos walk up next to a man. He had some sort of goggles on, and a tube coming out of his nose. Sapphire grimaced at the ugly man.

"Sapphire…the newest teen titan." He said. "The girl with extraordinary powers. We finally meet." Sapphire had to collect her thoughts to realize who the man was.

"Professor Chang!" she scowled. "What have you done to my friends?" she demanded.

"Oh my darling, I haven't done anything. Just a simple brainwashing." He answered. Sapphire stood up straight.

"Why?"

"Because I heard about this new titan. The one that posses powers beyond imaginable. And nothing has ever puzzled me to this point of fascination. Who are you, where did you come from, where did you get your powers?" he spoke slowly. "It's amazing. How can a being like you exist? Both in water and out. Your legs change to fins within the blink of an eye…how is it possible?"

"You're driven by science."

"I'm driven by you."

"How flattering, but I don't need you to write a book report on me." Sapphire said and took a fighting stance. "I just need you to let my friends go."

"But they're part of my little experiment. They're going to save me the trouble of catching you and then I'm going to go to work."

"What?"

"I'm going to study what makes you so…so powerful."

"If you can catch me!" she said and then she turned and did a flip over Bumblebee and ran off into another part of the tower!

She ran into the main room and looked around for a place to hide. But before she could the door opened and her friends ran in! She gasped and took a fighting stance as they circled her! "Guys, come on! It's me! Sapphire! You're friend! Don't do this! Wake up! Chang is using you!" she tried. But they didn't answer. Mas y Menos charged at her in the speed of light and kicked her out of the circle! She landed with a thud on her back and watched as they came up to her! Speedy readied an arrow and aimed for her face. "Wait! Guys, wake up!" she tired to wake them up as the arrow began to glow. She didn't see any sign of compassion in their faces and narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I will fight if I must." She said and she summoned water to her from the sink and formed the water into a whip! She whipped Speedy with the whip and then formed an aqua bolt in her fist and shot it at him, sending him flying back and hitting the wall!

Mas y Menos charged at her again and she fired another aqua bolt, splitting them up and sending them to opposite directions in the room! She jumped up and landed on her feet. The twins went to link together again but she jumped in between them and kicked Menos away! Then she punched Mas in the face and they went skidding back again! The twins hit their heads and didn't get back up.

She ducked and dodged Bumblebee's punches! "Bee, please, it's me! Snap out of it!" she cried to her friend and she dodged more blows. Sapphire growled and did a spin kick, hitting Bee in the face and knocked her over the couch! "I'm sorry!" she said, but then Bumblebee flew from behind the couch and shot her stingers at Sapphire! Sapphire ran and ducked the shots! She took cover behind the counter and waited for Bumblebee to cease her fire. When she did, she jumped up and shot an aqua bolt into the air, hitting Bee's wing and knocking her to the ground! Bumblebee looked up and shrunk down to fly size. Sapphire grabbed a jar and ran over, taking Bee in the jar and screwing the top on! "Gotcha!"

Then came Aqualad. He stood there in the doorway, looking at her with red glowing eyes. Sapphire didn't want to fight him, but she had to. "Aqualad, I do not wish to fight you!" but then he sent a stream of water at her and she jumped out of the way. "But I will." She said and she ran at him, and they began to spar! She did most of the blocking. "Please wake up, Aqualad! I don't want to fight you!" she spoke to him. But he punched her in the stomach and sent her back onto the floor! She looked up at him as he approached her. "I'm sorry about this, Aqualad." She said and she shot an aqua bolt at him, sending him back and hitting the wall!

Speedy ran forward and grabbed her from behind! She struggled to get free, kicking and fighting him. "Let go of me!" she squirmed around. Then the rest of them came over. She just looked at them and pleaded. "Guys, wake up! Chang is using you! He wants to hurt me! Please don't let him! I'm your friend!" she saw Chang walk in.

"Finish her off!" he said. And Bumblebee walked up to her and punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious. She saw spiraling black and then everything was gone.


	19. Chang Pt2

**_AN- I haven't gotten any reviews in months! It would mean the world to me if I got some reviews telling me how the story is going. Thank you very much!_**

Sapphire awoke later, her face throbbing from Bumblebee's fist smashing her face. She blinked and groaned, and then noticed that she couldn't move! She wiggled from side to side and discovered that she was cuffed down to a big, cold, metal table. She growled and strained trying to break free of the cuffs that covered her body! "Where am I?" she asked herself and then a light came on that shone in her eyes. She narrowed them and growled more as she turned her head away.

"Stop struggling my dear." She heard Chang's voice purr. She looked up and saw him and her friends approaching her. Their eyes were still glowing red. "You'll only make this harder on yourself."

"Chang! Release me at once!" she commanded.

"I don't think so. I still have yet to operate."

"Operate?" she repeated with her eyes growing big. Chang nodded and her friends began to surround the table. They held up knifes and other operating tools! "Guys…guys stop this!" she begged, but they still approached her! She turned and looked at Aqualad who was looking her in the eyes. "Aqualad…please wake up! I know you really don't want to hurt me! Please! You are my best friend. You said you cared about me. And deep down somewhere I know you still do. Please stop!" she pleaded with him. Aqualad just stood over her, but then he began to blink his eyes and rub his head. He was waking up! He groaned and rubbed his forehead, dropping the knife he was holding.

"Ugh…Sapphire?" he spoke up.

"Aqualad!" she cheered. But then Change spoke up.

"Ah, ah, ah! Finish the job, Aqualad!" he clapped his hands and Aqualad's eyes glowed red again. Sapphire gulped and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"No…" she whispered. "Guys reach deep within yourselves! You must fight it!" she called out and began to kick around and Aqualad took the knife and held it to her forehead.

She closed her eyes and grimaced as the steal touched her skin, but then something unexpected happened. Instead of staying cuffed down, her body turned into water! She gasped as she liquefied in front of their very eyes! Aqualad and the others backed up and watched as the water slid onto the floor and formed a puddle. Then the puddle began to move! The puddle moved to in front of Professor Chang and then the water gathered back up and took her bodily form! Then the color sank in and she stood, rebuilt, free, in front of Chang. It was incredible. "I have a new power." She gasped.

"You can turn into water?" he yelled in shock. "Titans, attack!"

The other titans ran at her and she turned and created a huge force field. They bounced off of it and smashed into Chang's equipment! Sapphire turned back to face Chang and grinned. He picked up a laser gun out of fear and began to shoot it at her! Sapphire just turned back into water and fell to the floor. He shot at the water furiously, yet she just built herself back up after like it was nothing difficult. "I'm too strong to be beaten!" and then she punched Chang in the face! "Let my friends go!" she demanded and she kicked him in the face, knocking off his goggles! He fell to the ground and held his face, yet she still continued to pulverize him. The other titans were kept at bay by the force field. "How do I free them?" she demanded an answer from Professor Chang. But he didn't answer. She growled and picked him up by his collar and shook him. "TELL ME!" she barked!

"It's…it's a computer chip in the back of their heads." He shook as he answered her question. She picked him up and slammed him down on the metal table and cuffed him down in return for his evil deed! He didn't even struggle against her. She bent down in his face and snarled.

"Next time you think about experimenting on me…think twice." She said in almost a whisper and then kicked the metal table across the room! It fell down the stairs, taking Chang with it.

Sapphire released the force field and walked up to her friends. Bumblebee was the first to charge, and Sapphire just stood there. But when she grew close enough, Sapphire pushed her down on the ground and ripped the small chip from the back of her head! Bumblebee's eyes went back to normal and she groaned. She stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Professor Chang's place. He brainwashed you and the others to try and experiment on me." Sapphire explained.

"Are you okay?"

"I am unharmed." Sapphire replied. "Now we just have to get the chip out of the boys and everything will be back to normal." Bumblebee nodded and picked up one of the twins and pulled out a chip from the helmet. Mas began to wake up and gibber in Spanish. Sapphire took care of Menos and then she walked over to Aqualad. She grabbed him and struggled him down to the floor as Bee did Speedy and they took out the chips. The two boys awoke from their state and looked around.

"Ugh, what happened?" Speedy asked.

"Professor Chang was after Sapphire." Bee told him.

"Are you alright?" Aqualad immediately asked Sapphire. Sapphire smiled and hugged him. He just smiled and hugged her back.

"I am doing much better now." And then she backed up, "Oh, I have a new power!" she said.

"What a surprise." Speedy said sarcastically. Bumblebee elbowed him.

"I can turn into water! Isn't that great?" she informed them and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, that's great Sapphire." Aqualad said, not looking at her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I almost hurt you." Aqualad answered solemnly. Sapphire gave him a smaller smile.

"But you didn't. That's all that matters." And she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. "I'm doing perfectly fine." And she took his hand in hers. "Now, let's go home."


	20. The Truth About Sapphire

It was the day after, and the titans were trying to have a low key day from all the excitement from the day before. But not Sapphire. She made it clear that she was still going to go down to Atlantis. "I've been distracted for a few days now from what I've been planning to do. I promised them I would help." She explained, and they let her go. Once again, Aqualad didn't go. He was still too embarrassed to show his face. Yet he still wished he had been there for the people, including his mother.

So now the titans had nothing to do. Until Speedy brought up a good idea. "Hey Aqualad, why don't we find out what was sp special about that book? I have a feeling it was real important." And the whole team agreed. Aqualad got the book and they all, except for Sapphire, sat down and listened as he read it. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just stories and legends about Atlantis's past.

"Nothing so far. Maybe she wanted it to be a family heirloom." Bumblebee offered.

"I don't think so. Sapphire said that my mother said it was real important that I read this. Still, I can't figure out why." Aqualad answered.

"There has to be something." Speedy offered.

"There's only one part I haven't read and that's the section about Neptune and Cascadea." Aqualad pointed out.

"Who were they?" Speedy asked.

"Oh they are the God and Goddess who created Atlantis."

"Read it to us." Bee sounded excited.

"Um, okay." And Aqualad turned to the page and began to read what the pages said. "In the beginning, Neptune created the ocean." He went on reading for five minutes before he got to the part of Cascadea. He read off that part. "Cascadea created all the animals and people who lived under the water." And then he continued to read about how Neptune fell in love with Cascadea and they lived happily ever after. But then he stumbled upon a part that he had never heard of before. "WHOA!" he said.

"What is it?" Speedy woke up from his trance of boredom.

"Listen to this! Trident is in here! It says that Trident arose from the dirt under the ocean water and wanted to take Neptune's place. This created the great battle. Good versus evil. And one day, Trident found a way to condemn Neptune and Cascadea to the heavens and prevent them from returning to the ocean. He did this so that he could rule over the people and take his wanted place as supreme ruler." Aqualad informed them.

"That's what's been going on now." Bumblebee stated.

"Yeah, but listen to this!" and he began to read from the book again. "Neptune and Cascadea discerned that Trident would raze Atlantis, comprising the inhabitants of the natural conjecture. And in order to shield Atlantis from spoil, the two gods begot a babe of their very own. This babe contained extraordinary supremacy and the providence of this babe was to shelter Atlantis from the mighty fist of Trident. The babe possessed the clout to control water, freeze it, and even befall that of which she encompassed. The legendary gem that was used to create this child of magic and power was a distinct sapphire, fashioned by the very ocean waters of the north, south, east and west. It was from these currents that the babe was born, in the form of a mermaid. Once in time, after serving her purpose in great battle, the babe retired into the currents again, scattering the shards of the sapphire with her being. She would only return again for the time of the great battle's return. Behold, the babe bared by the very hands of Cascadea and Neptune with all the superiority that is…Sapphire." The titans were silent.

"So?" Speedy spoke up.

"THAT'S SAPPHIRE!" Aqualad yelled out. "The description said that Neptune and Cascadea, the very gods that created Atlantis had a child to fulfill the purpose of a guardian! This guardian possessed all the powers Sapphire has, and her very name is the same!"

"What?" Bee was shocked. "Let me see that!" she snatched the book up from Aqualad's grasp and looked at it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Speedy said, standing up. "Are you saying that Sapphire…our Sapphire, is actually some goddess reborn from over a million years ago?"

"She was born a teenager, and she even said her purpose was to defend Atlantis from Trident. And the sapphire is her emblem. She was created by all four ocean currents and she was reborn over the old site of the statue."

"What statue?"

"There was an ancient statue that rested in the open water; it was of Neptune and Cascadea. Their hands were outstretched, as if they were cradling something. Over years the statue sank into the sand, but it was right over the statue that she was reborn."

"So…Sapphire can't be a goddess." Speedy said.

"Guess again." Bumblebee said and she held out the book.

There was a picture on another page of the statue that Aqualad was talking about, and above the statue was a bright orb of light that was at the interception of the four currents. On the next page there was a picture of this goddess…and it was an exact picture of Sapphire. "Sapphire's a goddess." Aqualad said as he took the book and looked at the picture. "I can't believe it. That's what my mother wanted me to know. Sapphire is the goddess of Atlantis reborn…and…" and he gasped, "The great battle is going to repeat itself. Atlantis is in danger."

Later that day, Sapphire walked back into the room from the pool and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys!" she said. The titans just turned and looked at her in awe. Speedy didn't say anything, neither did the others. They just stared at her. Sapphire looked at them uneasily. "Is something wrong?" she asked. But they still didn't speak. It was still so hard to believe that right in front of them stood an actual goddess. She looked to be 16, but she was really over a million years old. She wasn't who they had thought her to be, she was even more. Aqualad was the first to walk up to her.

"Sapphire, we need to tell you something." He said.


	21. The Battle Begins

Sapphire sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window at the ocean. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She…a goddess? How could that be? She didn't remember anything, let alone about being a goddess! She couldn't be…she was just plain old Sapphire. The Sapphire that was a teen titan, the Sapphire that saved the day…the Sapphire that matched the description in the book. She couldn't have been more discontent. This whole time, she was the daughter of Neptune and Cascadea. And she wasn't 16; she was at least a million years old! "It can't be me." She said to herself as she touched the sapphire on her circlet.

"I couldn't believe it either." Aqualad said from out of nowhere. She looked and saw him at her doorway. "But you are. You are a goddess." And he walked in and took a seat next to her.

"What if I didn't want to be a goddess?" she asked. Aqualad frowned and sighed. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close.

"We have to be things we don't want to be sometimes. Look at me. My situation isn't that bright either."

"But you can change that. I cannot change the fact that I am a goddess…the Sapphire of Atlantis. You are a hero, I'm a legendary guardian going millions of years back. I have a laid out destiny, and a path I must follow."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be anything else but this."

"That's not true. Look at you now. You're a teen titan. You're a hero too. Look at all the power you have. You should be proud."

"I'm more scared than anything." She admitted. "I wish I wasn't who I am."

"I'm glad you are who you are."

"All of Atlantis is counting on me, and I don't even know what to do."

"I'm sure it'll just come to you. Like everything else has." Sapphire looked up at Aqualad. Her circlet began to glow.

"It has begun." She said. She stood up and walked to the doorway. "Time to go fulfill my destiny." Aqualad went to get up, "No…I have to face this on my own." And she walked back to him. "In case I don't come back…I want you to have something."

"What?" he asked. Sapphire leaned in, placing a hand on his cheek and then putting her lips to his. And for the first time, they kissed. It was the moment Aqualad had been waiting for forever. He finally locked lips with Sapphire, and he got goose bumps. Sapphire slowly pulled away and then they looked at each other.

"I love you." She said, and then she left the room. Aqualad stayed put, taking in the kiss. It was the greatest gift he could ever receive. But then he looked out the window and saw Sapphire dive into the ocean water below. And it hit him, the fact that she may not return.

Sapphire swam slowly in the water. She knew she should have been in a hurry, but she wasn't. She didn't know her destiny beyond this moment, and she was terrified. She had no clue how to fight off over a hundred Trident clones by herself, and she was still developing her powers. "I can do this." She kept telling herself, rally having a mind full of doubt. What if she lost? What if she never saw her friends again? What if Atlantis lost the battle? What if she never saw Aqualad again? Her brain was full of questions and her body full of emotions.

She neared Atlantis, and as she did, fish swam away as fast as they could in her direction. She stayed in place and let them pass by her. The water began to look dark. They were sign of danger. She heard a scream off in the distance! She then commenced swimming again, looking back at the fish as they retreated. Would she end up running like they did? No, she couldn't. She was born to protect the people of Atlantis, and that's what she was going to do.

Atlantis was in the distance, and Sapphire looked on. She heard the screaming of people, and then watched in horror as a building collapsed! It had begun…the great battle. Good versus evil…and evil was winning. Not on her watch. She hurried ahead until she was treading over the entrance to Atlantis. She watched in shock and despair as people swam out of their homes, being chased by clones of Trident! Children were being snatched up from their parents and tossed in every direction! People were being stabbed by the pitchforks at the hands of the fiends! Sapphire felt anger growing inside of her, until she had had enough!

"Take all you can!" One of the clones yelled out! "Leave no survivors! We will win this battle…and ruled Atlantis!" Sapphire swam up higher and called out.

"Trident, leave these people!" Trident swam close to her.

"Who are you to try and stop me, the all powerful Trident?" The leader bellowed. Sapphire glared.

"It is I, Sapphire!" and then he gasped and his army began to withdraw, "I am the goddess reborn! And as my purpose of guardian of these innocent people, I command you to leave Atlantis at once!" she replied. The words seem to come to her easily.

"And what if I refuse?" Trident asked with a grin. Sapphire glared.

"Than we shall dance in battle." She said, "The choice is yours, leave or fight!"

Trident appeared to be thinking for a moment and turned around to face his clones. But then he spun around and blasted Sapphire with his pitchfork! She took the hit in the stomach and went zooming back until she hit a rock wall! It took her a few seconds to recover. "So this is how you want it." She said, and she formed an aqua bolt. "So it shall be!" and she threw it at Trident, knocking him over and smashing him into the ground! But something was different, instead of getting back up, the clone was dead. How had he managed to have been killed by one aqua bolt? Could it have been her parents giving her more power? Whatever the reason, she took advantage of it!


	22. It's Over

Without thinking twice she fired more at two, and killed them instantly! The rest of the clones began to charge at her! She put her hands together and threw them out in front of her, creating a huge beam, and killed five of them! A trident managed to grab her by her leg and he swung her down onto the ground! She landed and had the wind knocked out of her. Then the trident aimed his pitchfork for her face, but she did a jackknife up and kicked him in the face! He stayed down. Another handful charged at her, and they all grabbed her and wouldn't let go! She threw all of her energy outwards in an aura, making them release her and then go crashing out in different directions!

Her body was glowing now, and whenever a Trident tried to touch her, he would be shoved back by the mighty energy surrounding her! Atlantis's finest warriors marched out with weapons and began to fight of the Trident as well! Sapphire looked down at her people as they emptied onto the battlefield. It was Atlatnean versus Trident. Swords clashed and shields clanked against the pitchforks and fists of Trident clones. Sapphire watched the strength of her people, and she was proud. They fought off the clones as best as they could, until more clones came in from the north and south. Sapphire gasped in horror as the soldiers were attacked from behind. "Look out!" she cried, but some of them weren't able to hear her.

She swam down as fast as she could to stop the massacre, but she was knocked out of the way by a pitchfork and she went spiraling away! Her head smashed against a coral formation, breaking it and sending her into circles. She sank down slowly to the ground, holding her head in pain. She looked up, still dizzy, at the clone standing over her. He readied his pitchfork and went to shoot her, she closed her eyes and waited for it. But he was knocked away by an angry fist! Sapphire looked up at was stunned to see nobody other than her good friend Aqualad standing there!

"Aqualad?" she asked. He reached out a hand and helped her up. "What're you doing here? I thought you would never return."

"Our people need us both, Sapphire." He said.

"But this is my battle. I have to fight this alone." She told him. He took her hands in his.

"We'll fight them together." He told her. She just nodded. "Oh, and I brought back up." He said. And he waved up in the distance. Then two Titans Submarines came about. Sapphire looked at them and smiled. All of her friends, including the other titans, were here to help.

"But, they are not from Atlantis? Why would they care?" she asked/

"Because we care about you Sapphire. You're our friend, and your mission is our mission." He told her. Sapphire swam up and into battle with Aqualad.

"You protect the people, I'll take care of the clones!" she informed him. And he swam off to the people. He punched away the clones and took them on two at a time. Sapphire tried to fend off the clones that were coming in from the north with her aqua bolts. She stopped when she was hit by a pitchfork over the head! She tumbled to the ground and didn't get up. Aqualad swam over to her and held her in his arms. She awoke slowly and looked up at him. "There are too many!" she cried. "We'll never beat them!"

"Sure we will!" and Aqualad waved to the other titans.

From in the submarines, the titans fired weapons, lasers that stunned the clones in an instant! Beast Boy came out and turned into a shark. He began to bight and tear up the clones one by one! Sapphire and Aqualad sprang back into action! As more clones came to attack her, she turned into water. The clones stayed there, confused, until she reformed and attacked! The battle went on forever, until all the clones that were left swam over into a circle around Atlantis. "What're they doing?" Aqualad asked Sapphire. All at once, the Trident clones dug their pitchforks into the ground and fired! The ground began to shake violently! Then the sand gave way, and the entire city began to sink into the ground!

"NO!" Sapphire yelped as she grabbed onto Aqualad's shoulders.

"Atlantis is being sucked into the ground!" Aqualad stated!

The whole city continued to sink until the only the tip of the tallest tower peaked above the sand. Atlantis was gone. The clones began to rant and cheer in victory! The people of Atlantis dropped their weapons in defeat. "No!" Sapphire cried as she ran out from behind Aqualad and got down on her knees. She clenched the sand in her hands and let it slip through her fingers, just like her victory. "No." and she began to weep. She had lost, and everyone would have to suffer for it. "Please forgive me Mother and Father…I have failed." She sobbed. But then she heard a voice in her head, and she gasped. It spoke to her gently. _"No my daughter…it has only begun." _ And then her sapphire on her circlet began to glow! And in an instant everything came back to her! All her memory was restored! She remembered her parents, her past and her destiny. And then she remembered the past war against Trident, and she knew what to do. She stood up slowly. "Aqualad, tell everyone to stand back." She said. And he nodded and did just that.

As everyone backed up, her eyes began to glow just like her sapphire! She lifted her arms from her sides and immediately began to rise up above the ground! Then her whole body began to glow! Everyone watched her in awe. The light from her eyes began to glow onto what was once the great city of Atlantis and then as she lifted her hands. As if it were magic, the city began to lift up out of the sand! The Trident clones began to scatter and below as the city was restored. The crumbled building began to rebuild themselves and all signs of destruction disappeared!

The clones grew angry and they all swarmed towards Sapphire. "Sapphire, watch out!" Aqualad called out, but Sapphire's gem shot a bright light out, sending a blinding beam everywhere! Everyone covered their eyes from the light and listened as all the Trident clones began to scream! When they reopened their eyes the clones were gone, and all that was left was a singly pitchfork in the sand. The clones had been destroyed! The people of Atlantis began to cheer loudly and rejoice! Their home was saved, and everyone could live and prosper. The Great War was over, and it was all thanks to Sapphire.

Sapphire's body stopped glowing and then she slowly sank to the sand below. And just like before, Aqualad rushed out and caught her in his arms. He knelt with her in the sand and looked at her face, waiting for her to waken. The gem on her circlet stopped glowing and her eyes opened. Aqualad smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. "You did it." He told her, "You saved Atlantis."

"No, we did it." She said, "My mother, my father, the titans, you… we saved Atlantis. Aqualad, I remember. I remember everything. I remember who I am and where I came from, I have all my memory back." And then she sat up and they hugged each other tight. Sapphire let tears fall from her eyes.

"It's okay Sapphire. It's over."


	23. Where She Belongs

Sapphire stood in front of the city and the people of Atlantis. The titans in their subs and Aqualad were behind her. The people were thanking her for saving the day. "Sapphire, we of Atlantis thank you for saving our home…and all of us. We will never be able to thank you." The eldest woman of the city spoke to her. Sapphire didn't need a thank- you, she was just doing what she was born to do. "Thank you, Goddess." And she bowed. Sapphire looked down at the elderly woman and smiled a bit. Then everyone began to bow down. All of Atlantis went to their knees and bowed before her. She turned and looked at Aqualad, who just got down and bowed as well.

"You may all rise." She said to them, and everyone got to their feet again.

"Please, now that you are back, you can take your rightful place at the throne." The elderly woman stated.

"What?" she was in a bit of shock.

"It is part of the prophecy. You take the throne after saving Atlantis, and become the Empress." The woman looked into Sapphire's eyes, "Please, we are in great need of an Empress." Sapphire didn't know what to say. She turned and looked at Aqualad.

"They do need a leader. And you're the Goddess reborn." He reminded her. "Nobody else deserves that post but you." Sapphire turned back to the woman and then looked at all the people. They seemed to be pleading her to stay. She sighed and smiled.

"I accept." She said. Then everyone burst into a fit of cheers and clapping. Sapphire just smiled wider as two young children brought up a crown on a pillow. The elderly woman took it and placed it on Sapphire's head.

"I do hereby declare, Sapphire of Atlantis as our Empress!" and everyone cheered louder! Sapphire giggled from the welcome party that arrived with a chariot of two large seahorses.

It was all so exciting, and happening so fast. First she was just the Goddess, and now she was the Goddess and the Empress! "Three cheers Empress Sapphire!" and everyone began to cheer! Sapphire smiled and turned to Aqualad, who wasn't smiling at all. He just walked up to Sapphire.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said. Sapphire's face dropped and the cheers ceased. She hadn't thought about it.

"Aqualad…I…" she started.

"You're place is down here with Atlantis. They need you." He told her.

"But, you are no longer considered a rogue. Surely…you could stay." She tried. He just shook his head.

"My place is up on land in the city." Sapphire didn't speak, and neither did he for the longest time. "I will miss you Sapphire." He finally spoke. "You'll make a great Empress." And then he turned and swam away. Sapphire just stayed there, not moving at all and watched as he and the titans went away.

Along with the titans left a big part of her life. They were the people who took her in and took care of her when she didn't have a clue who she was. They were the people who protected her. They were her dearest friends, each and every one of them. "Take care." She whispered. She turned and looked at the people. They needed her. She needed to stay with them. But then again…she needed Aqualad. And it hit her…she needed him. She needed her friends.

"Off to the castle!" the elderly woman said with glee and the chariot doors opened. Sapphire still stayed in her spot and looked off in the direction. "Your highness?"

Hours later, Aqualad and the rest of the titans emerged and stepped foot on land. They were all silent from the loss of their friend. True they were very happy for her and wished on the best, but it would be so different without her. Bumblebee was the first to speak. She sighed. "I'm gonna miss that girl. She was a real member of the team, you know?"

"Yeah, she did kind of grow on you." Speedy added.

"Adios Seniorita, Sapphire." Mas y Menos said sadly. And they wiped away their tears. Aqualad was still silent. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Robin.

"You had to let her go. She belonged there." Robin said.

"I know." He answered.

"I think we are all going to miss her." Starfire said and bowed her head.

"I just wish things didn't have to be this way." Aqualad said. "I cared about her so much…it hurts to see her leave. But I know she belonged there. She was a Goddess, and I could never add up to that."

"Maybe one day we'll see her again." Bumblebee offered. "I hope she'll remember us."

"That is a definite." A familiar voice said. The titans turned and were surprised to see Sapphire!

"SAPPHIRE!" they all cheered, and they ran over to hug her! She was in the middle of the group hug and then she smiled at them as they back away.

"Oh, my friends! I could never forget you." Sapphire said.

"I don't understand…why are you back? You belonged there. You're the Goddess of Atlantis." Aqualad asked.

"True, I am a goddess…" she said, and then she held up her communicator, "But I'm also a Teen Titan. And that is something I hold just as important."

"Who will rule?"

"I gave the crown to Erzalia, the elderly woman who appointed me Empress. She deserved the thrown. And if Atlantis needs me, I'll be down there in a flash to help. But right now, I am with my friends in the city."

"But you love Atlantis."

"I do." And then she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "But I love you too." And he blushed. The titans laughed and patted her on the back.

"It's great to know you're still on the team." Bumblebee said, and then everyone's communicators went off. They all looked at Sapphire.

"You wanna come?" Aqualad asked.

"I wouldn't pass it up for anything in the world." She said.

"Titans, go!"

**The End**


End file.
